


deep secrets

by ndnickerson



Series: Files AU [2]
Category: Nancy Drew - Carolyn Keene
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Car Sex, Cunnilingus, Engagement, F/M, Jealousy, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Reunions, Sharing a Bed, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6422512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ndnickerson/pseuds/ndnickerson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After way too much time apart, Ned comes out to the Hamptons to visit Nancy during her summer in New York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for nmcompton's birthday! :)

Nancy waited until the house was empty. The doors were locked, the blinds drawn, and she was in the bedroom she shared with Bess and George, away from the windows. If he came by...

Bess and George were out with their boyfriends, Tommy and Gary, the ones they had met in the Hamptons this summer. Nancy hadn't been looking for a relationship when she and her two best friends had come out to visit her Aunt Eloise; she was in one. The engagement ring she wore hanging from a chain around her neck was a constant proof of it, even if she was the only one who knew it was there.

Keeping it hidden had felt like the right thing to do. Nancy and Ned weren't ready to be publicly engaged. His parents knew, but that was all. It felt like a secret between the two of them, and she savored it.

Lately, though, she'd been having second thoughts, best summed up in two words: Sasha Petrov.

Sasha was intriguing; she couldn't deny that. He was a dancer, muscular and graceful and gorgeous. He had a lean, soulful face, high cheekbones, beautiful blue eyes. His accent and the stories he had told her about his home, and his obvious infatuation with her...

At first, it had just seemed like harmless flirting. Nancy had teasingly flirted with guys at the Omega house, but that was all it had been, brief jokes and clearly flippant comments. Everyone at Emerson knew that Ned and Nancy were in love with each other, completely, totally. Everyone in River Heights and Mapleton knew it, too. They were the golden couple. Nothing could touch them.

But Sasha had never seen Nancy and Ned together; Ned was working over the summer, and hadn't been able to spare all the time away. He _had_ planned to come visit for a week near the end of Nancy's trip, though, and as soon as he did, Nancy had been sure that Sasha would see what her words hadn't convinced him was true: that she was seriously, totally, head over heels in love with Ned. She thought of Sasha as a friend, nothing more serious than that.

Ned knew all that. They talked to each other at least once every two or three days, and the very first time she had felt at all hesitant about mentioning Sasha, she had known that meant she _had_ to. She knew herself. Keeping things from Ned led to worse things happening, and she never wanted to go down that road again. She never intended to.

He was going to be her husband. As she brought the phone up to her ear, she idly hooked her thumb under the chain and drew it from beneath her shirt, so it rested over her breastbone. She had threaded a heart pendant onto the chain along with the ring, so that when George or Bess glimpsed it while Nancy was changing clothes, they would just think she was wearing an interesting set.

Her thumb was touching the stone in the engagement ring when the soft _burr_ of the ring finally cut off. "Hello?" Ned answered, sounding a little out of breath.

"Hey babe."

"Hey." Ned's voice instantly became warm. "Sorry, I was downstairs. Lost track of time. Just a few hours now..."

Nancy smiled. "And I can't wait. I think now we know that two solid months apart is _way_ too long."

"Especially during the summer. All the weekends we could've spent in the lake cabin..."

Nancy moaned quietly. "It's not nice to tease, Mr. Nickerson," she murmured.

"Mmm." Ned paused for a moment. "You doing okay?"

"Yeah." _Good old Ned._ He really did know her almost too well. "I just miss you so much that I feel like I could come out of my skin. And... uh, Sasha..."

"Sasha what," Ned prompted when Nancy trailed off.

"Told me he loved me last night," she said, her eyes closed. "And kissed me, for like half a second, before I could back away." She sighed. "I thought he understood," she said miserably. "He's a great guy, and he's good at helping find clues. I don't know how many times I've told him about you and how I can't wait for you to come visit, but... he..." She wrapped her fingers around the heart pendant and the ring, closing them in her fist. "Last night he said he just knew that we were meant to be together."

"What did you say?" Ned said, and she could feel that he was working hard to keep himself calm.

"I don't even remember, I was so thrown off by it," she admitted. "I remember shaking my head and getting back inside as quickly as I could. Being around other people so he'd stop talking that way. I mean... I don't want to think that I've been sending him mixed signals. I was just trying to be nice to him."

"And he's a normal guy," Ned replied. "Of course he thinks you're gorgeous, and of course he wishes all those sweet smiles were meant just for him."

"And the only reason he's seen them is because you're too far away from me."

"Not for long." Ned released his breath in a quiet sigh. "Okay. I'm glad this happened now."

Nancy made an incredulous sound. "Really? Because I wish it hadn't happened at all."

"Baby, if he's been nursing a crush on you? Well, let me just say that under other circumstances, even if I _hadn't_ been planning to fly out in the morning? I would have bought a ticket as soon as we hung up tonight. I plan on being stuck to you like glue. And if he tries anything..." Ned growled quietly.

"He won't," Nancy said, even though she knew it was wishful thinking.

"For his own sake, he'd better not." Ned sounded serious, and Nancy knew part of it was their shared frustration. She wanted him so badly she could taste it. She wanted to feel his arms around her...

"You said I have a room to myself, right?"

Nancy grinned. Of course they would be thinking about the same thing, so close to his arrival. "Yeah. It's a day bed, in the home office..."

"Hmm. Let's just hope the springs aren't too loud."

Nancy flushed a little, but she giggled too. "And if they are?"

"Then I guess I'll just have to be chivalrous and—" His voice became a rough whisper. His parents were home, after all. "Put the mattress on the floor and let my gorgeous fiancée ride me as hard as she wants."

Her flush deepened, and she cast a meaningless glance at the closed door; she hadn't heard anyone arrive or come inside, and she knew she was alone. Still. She hated the idea of Sasha surprising her for another one of his uncomfortable conversations, especially when the join of her thighs was tingling thanks to Ned's murmured words. "That really would be very gallant of you," she murmured. "Especially after that hotel room..."

Ned groaned. "King-sized bed," he recalled. "And the most gorgeous view in the world, every morning when I woke up to see you there beside me."

She grinned again, twirling a lock of hair around her finger. "Flattery will get you everywhere."

"I'm counting on it."

She shivered. "Everything that has happened this summer... do you think maybe it's time?" When he didn't reply immediately, she added. "To... make it official?"

"Our engagement? Baby, you know I'd love that. To see that ring on your finger all the time."

Just touching the ring made her think of all the times she had worn it on her finger. She had worn it there every time she and Ned slept together, except once. That time they had been frantic to be close, left shaking with the knowledge of how close they had come to losing each other, thanks to a criminal's panicked effort to shoot Nancy. There had been no time for her to unfasten the chain and draw the ring over her finger, but she had worn it around her neck; she had felt it thump against her breastbone with every thrust of her hips.

"It's a lot more than that... but I want to believe that Sasha would back off if he knew how permanent things were between us. And I haven't been able to say anything. I know Aunt Eloise would find out, and it would get back to my dad..."

"That wouldn't be the end of the world."

"I know, but that's not how I want him to find out."

Ned exhaled. "Yeah. I get it. I'm willing to follow your lead on this. I mean, we could definitely tell this hardhead that we _intend_ to get married. That's not a lie, and it wouldn't be a surprise to anyone else who heard it."

"True." Nancy brightened a little. "And no matter what, you'll be here. And I've missed you so much..."

"Not as much as I've missed you," he told her. "God. Somehow it's worse tonight, even though we'll be together in less than a day. I can't wait to put my arms around you again."

"Me either, handsome."

Nancy found it almost impossible to sleep that night. She had hung out with her friends, making sure she was never alone with Sasha, and she had put on a bright, happy face whenever she had addressed him. She hadn't been able to look him fully in the face, though. She felt embarrassed and self-conscious for him, and she felt hyper-aware of her own behavior. She didn't want to send mixed signals, not at all. Things would be easier once Ned arrived.

 _Ned._ Nancy shifted in bed, the springs squealing faintly under her weight, and tried to keep her eyes closed, but it was like waiting for Christmas morning.

For the past year, ever since the previous summer, they had been engaged. For a year now, she and Ned had been learning each other, in every spare moment, every embrace. It was important to both of them to wait until they were ready before they went through with the ceremony, but in Nancy's head, a marriage was two parts: one was the grown-up part, living together and paying bills and making serious decisions. The other part, they already shared: the intimacy, the love, the devotion to each other. As long as they had that, she could wait on the rest of it. Not forever—maybe paying bills together and looking for a place to live wouldn't be very exciting, after all, but she wanted to experience all of it with him, once it made sense.

It would be a year, at least. A year until Ned was graduated and had a job, and they could think about building a life together.

She could feel the distance with every beat of her heart, but it didn't matter; just the thought of it made a happy squeal bubble up in her chest, and she turned it into a grin and a quiet sigh. She would be Ned's wife. The bliss she felt at the very thought hadn't faded; if anything, it had grown stronger.

She was actually surprised when she woke up in the morning and realized that she must have been able to drift off somehow. She couldn't feel her exhaustion; she was too keyed up. She had barely glanced at her alarm clock before she was tossing the covers back.

Bess and George, who were more than familiar with Nancy's eagerness to see Ned, just laughed at her over breakfast. She didn't care, though. She was practically quivering with anticipation.

"Better slow down, Nan," George commented, wiping her mouth with a napkin, as Nancy poured another cup of coffee. "Or you'll be caffeinated enough to get there on foot. You sure you don't want us to come with you?"

Bess grinned. "After two months apart, you really _might_ need a chaperone."

Nancy made a face at both of them. "I'm just excited to see him. Seriously, we'll be fine. We'll all go out tonight..."

"All?" Bess raised her eyebrows slightly.

Nancy flushed a little. "Ned knows about—Sasha," she said, keeping her voice low. "And more importantly, Sasha knows about Ned."

"He just doesn't seem to care," George said frankly. "I could tell you were nervous around him yesterday..."

"I just don't know what to do. I've tried to be nice to him, to keep from hurting his feelings." All three of them glanced around, at that; Sasha usually wasn't far from the rest of their group, when he wasn't in rehearsals or at performances. Tommy and Gary were already on the way over. "I think everything will work out once Ned's here."

Bess smiled, raising her glass of orange juice. "I think it'll take you two three days to even come up for _air_ , after how long it's been," she declared.

\--

Ned tapped his foot against the carpeted floor of the plane as he waited for the steward to open the door so they could disembark. He was so impatient to see Nancy that he was ready to come out of his skin.

Being separated from her for so long had made him realize that he couldn't be without her. Not for a month; not for a week. Maybe they wouldn't go through the ceremony until next summer, but this was just too long. If he could have persuaded her to attend Emerson with him, he would have.

But neither of them was ready. He would have loved to share an apartment with her, to find a place they could live together, but he knew without asking that she would never have been okay with that. Especially not while their engagement was still a secret.

If they were getting married next summer, though... maybe their engagement wouldn't be a secret for much longer. To be able to acknowledge she was his fiancée in public; to have any sort of thinly veiled excuse to share a hotel room with her...

It was all Ned could do, not to shove other passengers aside in an attempt to be the first to disembark. He waited his turn, practically grinding his teeth in impatience, and as soon as they were on the way to the baggage carousel...

He saw her, and it was like a thousand-pound weight was lifted from his shoulders. He felt light as air, and the grin that spread uncontrollably across his face was probably incredibly goofy, but he couldn't care. She was _here_. It had been far, far too long.

They met halfway, arms already open, and he was laughing as he drew her up against him, holding her tight. "God," he murmured. "Oh my God, baby..."

"Hey," she murmured, drawing her fingers through his hair. He pulled back to look into her eyes, her body still tight and warm against his, and their lips met in a long, deep kiss. The rest of the world fell away, leaving her as the breathing warm center of it, and there was no awkwardness, no hesitation. It was as though they had only said goodbye the day before.

She was the woman he loved, and they were together again. Absolutely nothing could touch the incredible joy he felt.

They kissed twice more before he reluctantly lowered her to the ground again. She cleared her throat, tugging her shirt back down, but she was grinning too. "Welcome to New York, handsome."

"For starters," he murmured, reaching for her hand and lacing his fingers between hers as they continued the walk toward the baggage carousel. "We have a _lot_ more making up for lost time to do, gorgeous."

When they were in the car together, she started telling him about the case she was investigating, glancing over at him every now and then. Then her lips quirked up and she stopped her story, glancing over at him again. "What?"

"Hmm?" Ned had his right arm resting against the ledge, his body angled toward hers. He was studying her profile, listening to the sound of her voice, the sound so familiar and so _missed_ that he couldn't help just savoring it. Oh, they had called each other so often, but they were together now. He still felt like his feet weren't quite touching the ground.

"What is it?" She had turned her attention back to the road, but she glanced over at him again. "I know you have to be disappointed..."

He shrugged and shook his head. "It's who you are," he replied, his voice soft and warm. "And I told you, babe. Why would I be disappointed, when it makes you so happy? When I'm happy to be here so I can help you out and help keep you safe?"

She grinned, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I love you," she murmured.

"I love you too." The light floral scent of her perfume was driving him crazy. The sight of her long shapely legs, bare under her short skirt, was driving him even crazier. He swallowed and reached over, lightly resting his hand against her knee.

She darted a quick glance over at him, that smile still on her lips, but a soft flush had risen in her cheeks. "Ned," she murmured, a weak reproof in her voice, as he let his fingertips brush upward, toward the join of her thighs.

"Is anyone else at the house?"

Her blush deepened, and she cleared her throat. He was charmed by how flustered she was becoming. "I—I don't know," she admitted. "But people are in and out all the time..."

"So is there anywhere we could stop and... be alone, first? I don't know if I can bear to wait until tonight..."

She chuckled very softly. "Maybe," she murmured.

He wasn't at all familiar with the area, but she clearly was. After a few minutes, she pulled off the highway and onto a less-traveled road leading up to a stand of scrubby trees. When she was satisfied that they had reached a spot that was secluded enough, she stopped the car, turning off the ignition with a decisive click. Ned could see her pulse beating in her throat, and she tucked the hair that had escaped the elastic behind her ears in a nervous gesture.

"Think we can do this without setting off the car alarm this time?"

Ned laughed, reaching for her as he began to recline his seat. "I wouldn't even care if we did," he told her. Then he stopped to study her face. "Is this okay?"

She gave him a bright smile. "I don't think I can wait either," she murmured. "Why do you think I wore a skirt?"

Ned grinned, and she grinned too. "Here," she murmured, reaching up behind her to unfasten her bra as she straddled him.

"Tell me you don't have any panties on," he growled, sliding his hand up her thigh as she leaned over him. With his other hand he tugged the band out of her hair, so that it tumbled down over her bare shoulders.

"Mmm. Sorry," she murmured, just before their lips met.

He didn't know how many times his fingers and palms and lips had traced the curves of her, had found all the secret places that left her gasping and begging him for release. He didn't know how many times they had made love in the past year. He only knew that it hadn't been enough, that it could never be enough.

He was tugging her panties down, trying to convince himself that he shouldn't just rip them off her, as she was sliding the ring onto her finger, her bra pushed up under her shirt so that her nipples showed as peaks under the soft fabric. Then she set to work on his fly, biting her lip, and Ned growled with impatience and need.

Being inside her, once she finally mounted him and began to slide down, slippery and warm even through the condom—Ned wanted so badly to grasp her hips and force her down until he was buried to the hilt inside her. He needed her so, so much.

But he waited. They had been apart for so long, and maybe she would feel a little uncomfortable at first. He didn't want to make her upset. And as he watched her, saw her tip her head back, her reddish-gold hair falling down her back as she took him inside her and moaned in quiet ecstasy, one of his hands under her skirt and fondling her clit, his other hand under her shirt so he could tease and pluck at the tender buds of her hardened nipples... oh, it was worth it, it was so worth it. Nothing could make up for the time they had spent apart, but at least this could help some.

"Oh my _God_ ," she moaned, blushing. "Mmmmm, baby, I've missed this _so much..._ "

He grinned as she took him completely inside her. "Tell me you touched yourself and thought about me," he said, gazing into her eyes. "That you thought about this, of me filling you up..."

She shook her head again, her blush deepening again. "I sleep in the same room with Bess and George," she murmured, pulling back for another thrust. Then she grinned. "But they aren't in the shower with me..."

"God," Ned groaned. "Tell me _everything_."

"You mean like how it was never as good as this?" she murmured, tipping forward to whisper against his ear as she kept riding him. "How nothing feels as perfect as your cock does inside me while you're rubbing my clit?"

Ned growled. "Such a dirty girl," he murmured approvingly.

She giggled. "I love you."

"I love you too."

She shuddered hard when she came a few minutes later, and Ned let himself come with her, wrapping his arm around her as she collapsed against him, both of them panting and trying to catch their breath. His palm was against the small of her back, and he nuzzled against her, laughing as she chuckled and her body shook against his.

"I know we need to get back," she murmured. "But I don't want to move, either."

"Yeah," he murmured, and kissed her temple. "Absolutely perfect. Mmm. I've missed you so much, babe."

"I've missed you too." She moved and kissed him, long and deep, her tongue sliding against his, and he felt her shiver when his thumb grazed her clit again. "Mmm..."

"Mmm," he murmured in agreement. "The only thing that could be better is some more space to work with..."

"Yeah," she chuckled. "I think I'm going to have a really unexplainable bruise on my knee for the next few days."

"Remind me to kiss it better tonight," he told her, his gaze on her smoldering as he gently brushed her clit again. She moaned, even though she reached up to tug her bra back into place and refasten it.

"You have no fucking clue how hard it is not to wait until you're recovered so we could fuck again," she grumbled.

"Wanna bet?" He watched appreciatively as she tried to wriggle back into her panties, and she was still sensitive with arousal; she shifted, wincing, when she swung back into her seat. He carefully peeled off the condom and began to put his clothes back on, too. "I don't have to be hard to go down on you, gorgeous."

Her cheeks were still a little flushed from arousal, but the color deepened again as she shot him a glance. "If we're lucky no one will be at the house when we get there," she said, turning the ignition on again. "Because I will _totally_ take you up on that."

He couldn't help remembering, watching her as she pulled back onto the highway and toward her aunt's temporary house. A year ago, she had been reluctant to be so close to him, even though she had been intensely curious, and she had definitely enjoyed all the foreplay that had led up to their first time. He had loved learning her. It felt natural and right—and _new_ , every time they woke up together in the same bed, every time they made love.

Ned didn't understand the guys who talked about marriage as a trap, a punishment, torture. With Nancy, it was guaranteed to be an adventure, with the added bonus of being her husband.

Aunt Eloise's borrowed house was impressive, Ned had to admit, as Nancy took him on a brief tour. There was exactly one room Ned was interested in, though, and that was the individual bedroom he was hoping to share with her that night.

"And..." Nancy opened the door with a little flourish, her lips turning up in a grin. "Your rooms, sir."

She hadn't been exaggerating on the phone. He caught himself wondering if he'd have to stick his feet through the white metal frame at the foot of the bed to fully stretch out, as he wheeled his suitcase into the small room. The mattress looked just as narrow as the one he'd had in his first dorm room. But it would give them privacy, and she usually slept on her side anyway...

He turned to her, to see that she had closed the door. "Did you... mean what you said?" she asked, her voice low and almost sultry as the fingers of one hand toyed with the neckline of her top, and Ned swallowed. He'd definitely had enough time to recover, and he was just as definitely interested in whatever she was about to suggest. They were alone in the house, and he wanted her naked and sobbing his name.

"I meant _everything_ I said," he replied, his voice a low growl as he came toward her. Her beautiful blue eyes were gazing straight into his, and she fell back against the door, pushing up from her shoulder blades so her breasts jutted out more than usual. The soft whimper she made just before their lips met, her body tight against his, made his groin ache again.

They had just begun to walk toward the bed together, still locked in a tight embrace, her lips pressed to his, when they heard someone else come into the house. At least two someones, judging by the conversation and footsteps.

Immediately Nancy jerked away from him, blushing. She tugged at her clothes, smoothing her shirt and her hair, and was reaching for the doorknob when Ned saw the ring still sparkling on her finger.

"Nan," he murmured.

"What," she whispered, her voice tight with tension as she glanced back at him.

"The ring," he breathed, and she immediately jerked her chin back that way, her eyes widening. "I mean, it's not that I want you to take it off..."

She glanced back at his face, then to the ring again. "Nan, you here?" Ned heard Bess's voice from the main room.

"Shit," Nancy whispered, quickly yanking the ring off. She cast a pleading glance back at him. "We will, just not yet. Okay?"

Ned nodded. "It's up to you, babe," he said, his voice even, although he couldn't deny that his heart sank a little on seeing it. He had loved that she had just worn it so casually on her finger on the way back, as though it belonged there. Which it did.

"Back here," Nancy called to Bess as she opened the door. "I was just showing Ned his room."

"Sure," he heard George say knowingly, and he knew that would make Nancy blush again. He touched her hand and she glanced back at him.

"Be right there. Just gotta..." He made a little gesture.

She smiled weakly, then nodded. "Sorry."

"Not your fault. We'll make up for it later."

Her lips quirked up a little higher. "Sure we will."

He understood the gist of what was going on with her case, thanks to the broad strokes of their conversation in the car, and Bess and George were grabbing water bottles and heading back out to the car when the phone rang. Nancy answered it as Ned followed her friends out. They told him about their new friend Emily Terner, and explained that they were going out to see if they could find clues about who had kidnapped her, and why.

George glanced at her watch. "We need to get a move on," she said, looking at the door. "We're meeting Em at the marina soon."

"Let me go see what's holding Nan up. Maybe it's a clue," Ned said, wiggling his eyebrows, and Bess giggled at him.

"It's good to have you here," Bess said. "Nan's missed you like crazy."

"And I've missed her just as much," Ned replied, before he opened the door.

"Babe?"

Nancy still had her hand on the phone; she was just standing there, her gaze unfocused. She brought her chin up and looked at him, and he realized that all the blood had drained out of her face. For most of the past few hours, she had been blushing in response to whatever he was saying—or doing—to her.

"What's wrong? Did someone just threaten you?"

She gave him a grim smile. "In a way, I suppose," she said. "And we have to go, don't we..."

He went to the fridge and grabbed another water bottle for her, then took her hand as they walked out to the car. "Want to talk about it?"

She shrugged. "Not really, but let me tell all of you at once," she said.

Once Nancy and Ned were in the backseat, Ned's fingers laced between hers, Nancy leaned forward. "That was Sasha calling," she said, and then glanced back at Ned, something like an apology on her face. Ned didn't miss the glance between the cousins, either. "Um... he said he's been offered an opportunity to stay here in the States for the next year and dance, but he says it all depends on me and if I want him to stay."

Bess drew in a sharp breath and twisted around in her seat to look at Nancy. "What did you tell him?"

"That he should make whatever choice he felt was best for him, but that had nothing to do with me," she said. "I didn't expect it to be so hard... he seriously seems to think that... that we have this connection. And I guess we do; it's just not the way he thinks it is." Nancy sighed and sat back, gathering her hair into a ponytail with her fist.

Ned took a deep breath to calm himself down. "So is he gonna be wherever we're going?"

At that, even George, who was driving, turned to glance into the backseat. Bess was the first to reply. "Uh, I don't think so, today," she said. Her eyebrows had risen slightly. "I mean, it's possible..."

"Good. 'Cause I think it's about time for me to meet this guy."

Nancy gently squeezed his hand, and he glanced over at her. _I'm sorry_ , she mouthed.

Ned shrugged. He would have been worried if he had sensed any distance in her, any reluctance to talk about this guy. Instead, she just seemed upset that he had become so fixated on her.

"I don't think he means anything by it," Bess said hesitantly.

George snorted. "Because you think he's almost as cute as Tommy. Dude hasn't been able to take 'no' for an answer all summer, when it comes to Nan."

Ned shifted in his seat. The more he heard about this guy, the more he was looking forward to meeting him. What Nancy's words couldn't do, he hoped his presence would.


	2. Chapter 2

After their sailing trip and the discovery of the muddy footprint—Nancy was glad for the clue, even though she wasn't entirely sure how helpful it would immediately be—they were sailing back to the marina, discussing their plans. George and Bess were going to meet their boyfriends for pizza, and Emily had a date with her own boyfriend. "You two are welcome to tag along," George told Nancy and Ned. "I'm sure you'll hit it off with Tommy and Gary, Ned."

Ned shrugged, reaching for Nancy's hand to give it a squeeze before he returned his attention to the sails. "We can catch up tomorrow, maybe?" he suggested. "It's been too long since Nancy and I've been able to have a nice romantic dinner."

Nancy grinned, blushing a little. He was right, although she was pretty sure his plans didn't end with dinner. "Sounds perfect," she told him. "Can we run an errand first, though? I want to see if we can eliminate a suspect."

He chuckled. "I am completely _shocked_ that you would suggest such a thing," he told her, with mock outrage. "You mean the thought of me in a suit— Yeah, it's fine, babe. I thought we could find a local place. We've got time."

She reached up and kissed him on the cheek, and he let his free hand drift against her, his fingers brushing hers. "You are the sweetest, most incredible guy..."

"And don't you forget it," he teased her, giving her a soft kiss in return.

"So this is what it's gonna be like, now? To hang out with them?" Nancy heard Emily comment to Bess and George, her tone teasing.

"Worse," George replied, but she was playing too. And even if she wasn't... in all honesty, Nancy didn't care. She was with the guy she loved more than anything, and she hadn't subjected them to any PDA yet this summer. They were going to more than make up for that.

Once they were back at Aunt Eloise's house, Nancy took a quick shower, making sure to thoroughly wash the join of her thighs, in case Ned made good on his earlier offer, or even if he didn't. She dressed in a white cotton sundress with a floral pattern that began at the waist and spread at the hem, pairing it with a loose-knit cardigan and cute sandals. Her outfit looked preppy and sweet; the underwear she wore beneath was incredibly thin and delicately scalloped. Just the thought of Ned pressing against her, feeling the warmth of his skin, the hardness of his erection, through it...

She caught sight of her own blushing reflection and couldn't help smiling. She remembered well how reluctant she had been to take that final step with Ned, but now that she had... she absolutely couldn't regret it. She was completely, wholly his, in almost every way she could imagine. The only step left was their marriage, and sharing the life they would build together after. She couldn't wait.

She waited until her blush had faded and stepped out of the bathroom so Bess and George could finish getting ready, and saw Ned sitting on the couch, his fingers tapping against the arm. Then he looked up at her, and his distracted expression faded into a warm, glowing smile that made her tingle all the way down to her toes.

She took a couple of steps toward him, giving him a little mock curtsy. "How do I look?"

He stood, twirling his finger to gesture her to turn, and she obliged him, feeling herself blush a little again. "You look incredible," she told him when she was facing him again. " _The_ most handsome guy... I love that suit on you."

He stepped in close to her, and she could tell from his grin that whatever he was about to say was for her ears alone. "You'll like it even better off," he murmured against her ear, and gently brushed his fingertips against the curve of her neck, and she shivered. "You look fantastic, Nan. So incredibly beautiful."

She pressed a kiss against the line of his jaw, then wiped away the trace of lipstick left there. "Okay. Clues, then dinner. Good thing you fortified yourself with a snack," she said, shrugging at the bag of chips he had left on the coffee table.

"Had to make sure I'd have plenty of energy to keep up with you," he said, his voice back to normal as George came into the living room. "Never know when I'm gonna need to punch a bad guy so he'll stop threatening my lady."

George snorted. "At least the TV's on a decent channel for once," she said, and Nancy couldn't help laughing. ESPN was practically the opposite of what Nancy considered a decent channel.

During their trip out to Roland Lyons's place, their conversation was light and easy, although Ned kept touching her. He held her hand, or stroked his fingertips against her knee, and with every second of contact, it seemed more and more tempting to skip dinner and go straight to someplace they could be completely alone. But she did want a romantic dinner with him. Even though she _loved_ having sex with him, she also loved spending time with him, talking to him, joking and laughing with him, just as much. She just couldn't get enough of him.

Their entire visit, though, felt like a colossal waste of time. Lyons seemed to be taking a perverse delight in being as much of an asshole as he could, especially once Nancy and Ned had compared the footprint cast to Lyons's shoes and found they were nowhere near the same size. The icing on the cake, though, had to be his snarky comment wondering where "that Russian boyfriend of yours" was.

Nancy hadn't lied to Ned about Sasha, not for a second. He knew everything. But Lyons's comment made her self-doubt come rushing back. Had she led Sasha on? If even Lyons was commenting on it...

_He wishes he was_ , she almost considered saying—but that made her feel bad. Sasha was a sweet guy, and she didn't want to hurt his feelings. But, then again, that might have been the whole problem.

"I keep hearing about this guy," Ned commented, as Nancy stood paralyzed and trying to figure out what to say that wouldn't be either mean-spirited or sound completely false. "I'm glad he's been so much of a help to my girlfriend while I couldn't be here... and that I was finally able to make it out to see her."

Lyons's eyebrow went up behind his horn-rims. "Well, then, it's nice to meet you. Ted, you said?"

"Ned," he corrected, his voice still polite, but only barely so. "Anything else we need to talk to Mr. Lyons about?" he asked Nancy.

Nancy shook her head. "Thank you for your time," she told him, her voice even. "If I think of anything else...?"

"By all means, let me know you'd like to come by."

Nancy sighed, once they were alone in the car together. "Well, that was both awful _and_ deeply uncomfortable," she said. "I'm sorry I just froze up. I almost said something—nasty."

"Ooooh," Ned said, his lips turning up. "Wish you had."

She shook her head. "As embarrassing as his crush on me is... Lyons is _just_ the kind of guy who would jump all over it if he thought it would needle me. So, thanks, sweetheart."

"No problem. Hey, what time is it?"

"Right at seven."

"Good thing I didn't make reservations." She glanced over at him, her eyebrows quirking up. "Your aunt suggested a restaurant, and when I called, they said their only opening was at seven-thirty. And I think it's probably about an hour away from here."

"We could've...?"

Ned shrugged. "I've been dating you a long time, Nan," he said with a smile. "Best way to make sure we _won't_ have dinner is to make reservations. Besides, a place that crowded and busy doesn't sound very romantic, does it?"

"No," she admitted, and quickly glanced over at him so she could smile too. "Besides, we really want to be _alone_ , don't we?"

Ned grinned. "You thinking what I'm thinking? Some cute b and b, some delicious takeout, and finding out what you're wearing under that dress?"

"Mmmmm..." God, the idea was tempting, but their absence would raise questions. "I think that is a fantastic idea, but..."

Ned groaned. "All right," he sighed. "Long romantic dinner and then you sneaking into my room once everyone's asleep. That's my final offer."

"Sold," she said, shooting a grin at him.

They found a smaller restaurant away from the busier part of Northampton, complete with white linen tablecloths and flickering candlelight. Ned pulled out her chair for her and then settled near her, and for the first time that day they weren't rushing somewhere else, waiting for someone to catch up with them or trying to make an appointment. Nancy knew Ned had to be tired, and she hadn't slept that well herself, but both of them were just so eager and happy to be together that they couldn't waste this first night.

Dinner wasn't spectacular, but it tasted great. They ate seafood with buttered garlicky toast, and Ned ordered a bottle of wine for them to split during the meal. Nancy relaxed for what felt like the first time in weeks; she had been too self-conscious around Sasha to relax. And over dinner, as though by mutual consent, they didn't talk about Sasha. Instead, Ned asked her if she had any theories about the case, and she was happy to discuss that with him instead, to ask him how work had been going over the past few days. Hearing his voice over a phone line and hearing it in person—oh, she couldn't get enough of the sound of his voice, the warmth of his skin against hers.

The way Ned looked at her wasn't so dissimilar from the way Sasha looked at her, but she felt proud and happy to be here with him, basking in the love in his gaze. They touched often: a brush of fingertips, of knees under the table. Even though she had limited herself to a single glass of wine, they still lingered over dessert as she waited to make sure she was okay to drive. If Ned hadn't obviously been tired, she would have been happy to linger there until the restaurant closed for the night.

When they returned to the house, she felt a pang of regret for not taking Ned up on his suggestion of renting a room. Bess, Tommy, George, and Gary were seated on the couch, watching a movie. Nancy would have little to no chance to spend time alone with Ned in his room, with all those people around.

Just then, Bess glanced up and saw the two of them standing there. "Oh my God, Nan!"

George sighed. "Make it quick, Marvin."

Bess shot a dirty glance at her cousin, then stood and rushed over to Nancy and Ned. "You'll never guess what we saw when we got back here," she whispered. "Your Aunt Eloise was making out with Seth on the front porch!"

Nancy wrinkled her nose. It wasn't that she disliked Seth, or the idea of her aunt dating—it was just that, if Lyons wasn't responsible for Emily's kidnapping, Seth might be. She made a mental note to check in with him, to see where he had been at the time.

"Yeah. We didn't really know what to say, either. It was kind of funny, watching them pretend that nothing had just happened."

"Making out, though? Really?"

"Well, it was a pretty serious kiss," Bess replied. "Anyway. Just thought you should know."

"I think Ned and I are going to go for a walk," Nancy said. "Thanks for telling me, though."

"Yeah." Bess shivered. "I mean, he seems like a nice enough guy..."

"He'd better be." Ned reached for Nancy's arm and linked it through his. "Eloise is a sweetheart, and I'll kick his ass if he breaks her heart."

Nancy glanced up at him. "My hero," she sighed, half-singsong.

"Come _on!_ " George hissed impatiently from the couch.

The sky overhead was a rich dark awash with stars, and Nancy gazed up at it as she and Ned slowly walked down the beach. "It's so pretty out here," she murmured. "And I've had such a fun summer out here. The only thing missing was you."

"I feel the same way," Ned told her. "I wish we could've been together. Seriously, Nan—promise me we won't spend that much time apart ever again. I couldn't take it."

She smiled at him, but her smile faltered as she saw that he wasn't teasing. He meant it. Her eyes widened. "I don't ever want to be apart for that long again, either," she admitted, and rested her head against him as he looped his arm around her shoulders.

They walked together until they were both becoming almost drunk with exhaustion, and she leaned heavily on his shoulder, savoring the feel of his arm around her, of the novelty of hearing his voice in person. Once they returned, waiting for the house to settle down for the night was sheer, unadulterated torture. Nancy put on her usual oversized t-shirt and shorts, her teeth brushed and face washed, and feigned sleep as Bess and George prepared for bed and slid beneath the covers themselves. With every moment that passed, every heartbeat, Nancy second-guessed herself. She knew that Ned had wanted her to come to him, but what if he had fallen asleep and would be less than pleased if she accidentally woke him? She wanted to be near him... even if he was asleep, just to share his narrow bed, to be in contact with him, would be good.

She mustered up the courage, and the energy, to carefully slip out of her bed and creep through the dark, quiet house to the door of Ned's room. She considered tapping on the door, but decided against it. The knob turned easily in her hand.

Ned was sitting on the day bed, in his boxers, an open book in his hands as he read by the glow of the desk lamp. He looked up when she came in, though, and that same warm, familiar grin lit his features. "I was beginning to think you'd fallen asleep," he murmured as she closed the door. "I'm glad I was wrong."

"I was thinking the same thing about you," she admitted softly, taking a few steps toward him. "I know you're exhausted, and maybe you just want to get some rest..."

"I'm fine with that, if that's what you want," he told her, putting the book aside and standing. "But there's something I need to do first."

She blushed, although a small smile curved her lips. "Oh?"

He closed the distance between them, then reached up and gently unfastened the necklace she wore. He took the ring in his palm, and gazed into her eyes for a moment before he sank to one knee at her feet.

"Ned," she whispered, looking down at him. Her heart was beating harder. It reminded her...

"Nan," he murmured. "Nancy. You're the love of my life, and no one will ever come before you. I think about you all the time, and my heart breaks when we're apart. I have no right to ask this, but I have to beg you... only you can give me what I need. Because you're everything I need, and I love you with all my strength.

"Please, do me the honor of saying you'll be my wife. That next year, after I'm graduated, you'll marry me. Please."

Her eyes had pricked with tears, and a pair of them slid down her cheeks as she gazed into his sweet brown eyes. She put her palms against the sides of his face and took a shivering breath. "You know I will," she whispered. "I love you so much."

He nodded. "I know," he murmured. Then he took her hand in his, and gently slid the ring onto her left hand.

"I want everyone to know," he told her. "I'm so proud of you, sweetheart, and I'm so proud to be with you. Please, don't take the ring off anymore."

She sniffled and reached up to wipe her wet cheeks. "I won't," she whispered. "I'm so proud to be with you, too."

He smiled and gave her hand a gentle squeeze, then pushed himself up to his full height again, standing before her and still gazing into her face. "I don't want anyone to have any doubt," he murmured, "that we're together, that we love each other. And I never want you to doubt it, either. I love you so much, Nan."

"And I've always, _always_ loved you," she murmured, her wet lashes fluttering down as he leaned down to brush his lips against hers, gently, then more firmly. They were already standing beside the bed, and he sat down on the mattress. She sat down beside him, reaching for him again.

She could never have enough of him. Her appetite for him could never be sated. When he slid his large, warm palm under her shirt and against the small of her back, she shivered in delight. She wanted to be naked, to press herself tight against him and lose herself in the joy of loving him and knowing that he loved her in return.

The desk lamp was still glowing beside them as he stripped her shirt off, revealing the delicate scalloped bra she had put on for him. "Mmm," he murmured appreciatively, sliding his thumb under the strap and rubbing it against her bare shoulder. "You're so beautiful, Nan."

"And you're so handsome," she murmured, reaching up and stroking his cheek. "I missed you so much."

He leaned down and kissed her deeply, and she ran her fingers through his hair, stroking the fingertips of her other hand down his bare spine. On their next kiss she moved onto his lap, straddling him, and he slid his arms around her. She wasn't surprised when she felt him gently unfasten her bra.

"Do you want this?" he breathed.

"You know I do," she whispered against his ear, nuzzling against his earlobe and his neck. "I'll never have enough of you."

"Me either," he told her, and she shivered as he drew her bra down her arms.

Once she was naked, he laid her down on his bed and she gazed up at him, watching him take his boxers off. They had made love with at least the bedside lamp on before, so it wasn't a shock to see him barechested, to see the firm, thick length of his erection in the golden light, but she still loved it. Before he returned to her, he fished in the pocket of his suitcase and tossed a handful of foil packets in easy reach.

She was on birth control, but they rarely had sex without condoms. She knew that Ned would do everything he could to be with her and support her if she found out she was carrying his child—but neither of them was ready for that. Given the number of times she had found herself unable to take her scheduled pill the first month she had been on it, she had gone back to the doctor and asked for something more flexible. Because sometimes, she just needed him close to her, and neither of them could wait to find a condom.

He didn't kneel between her legs, though. He reached for her and slid her hips to the edge of the mattress, then gently spread her legs wide. She moaned quietly, closing her eyes in anticipation.

"You love it," he murmured, and she opened her eyes again to see him standing over her, his legs between her open knees. "Don't you, sweetheart."

She nodded. "I love being close to you," she whispered.

"And feeling my tongue against your pussy and clit."

She flushed. "Yes," she whispered. "Yes..."

"Mmm," he murmured. He moved his knees onto the bed and pushed, until her legs were spread wide; he angled her, though, so he didn't smack her head into the metal frame of the bed or against the wall. Her heart was beating harder, especially when she heard the faintest creak of the springs under them, but she had a feeling he was right. Neither of them would particularly care how noisy the bed was, as long as they were able to share it.

He moved so he could lean down and nuzzle against her breasts, and she laced her fingers through his hair, arching a little when he pulled one nipple into his mouth and suckled against it. The sensitive flesh between her thighs was tingling as he teased and stroked her to arousal, and she was so sensitive that she both flinched and angled her hips as he cupped them in his palms.

"Mmm," he murmured, releasing her nipple and moving back to the other. He gave it a rough lick and said, "Feel good?"

"Yes," she moaned quietly.

She squirmed, helpless to do anything but quietly beg him, as he stroked his fingertips teasing-light against her inner thighs, against the crease where her legs met her torso, and she opened her legs so wide for him, wanton, feeling the cooler air against the wet, exposed folds of her sex. "Please," she whimpered, rubbing herself against his stroking fingers, seeking that first shock of contact, to feel his fingertips probing against slippery flesh. He was still nuzzling and suckling and nipping at her breasts, and she felt like she was going to go out of her mind.

"You're so damn sexy," he told her, then gently bit her nipple, and she whimpered again. "So incredibly beautiful."

Then he moved off the bed in one quick, fluid motion, pulling her hips to the edge of the mattress again, and she spread her legs wide, already arching a little in anticipation. He trailed kisses against her belly and hips, slowly sinking to his knees beside the bed, and she shuddered when he breathed on her before nuzzling against her inner thighs.

"Oh," she cried softly, tipping her head back as he found the opening of her sex and began to work one finger up inside the tight press of her inner flesh. He had told her before, how he loved to feel her orgasm when he was going down on her. She reached up, gripping the bars in the daybed's frame in her fists.

She drew in a sharp breath, but managed to hold back her scream as he first flicked his tongue against her clit. It felt so good, so fucking good, and she made soft mewling sounds of encouragement, still gripping the frame with one fist as she reached down to stroke her fingers through his hair with the other. He chuckled against her and she arched; then he drew her clit into his mouth and suckled, hard.

She panted harshly in reply, even more aware of the penetration of his finger as her hips bucked slightly. "Yes," she moaned. "Oh my God don't stop, _don't stop_..."

"That's right, baby," he murmured, and he brought his hand up, using his thumb to keep teasing and stroking against her clit as he licked the sensitive folds of flesh between her legs.

She strained under him, trembling as he stroked his finger in and out of her a few times, then withdrew it so he could trace her opening with his tongue, stroking the slick proof of her arousal against her sensitive, tender clit. She was gasping for breath, all of her attention on him and how fucking good this felt.

Then he began to work two fingers inside her, returning his attention to her clit as he sucked it between his lips again and lashed it with his tongue, and she began to sob quietly. "Yes, yes, _yes_ ," she chanted, bringing her hand down from its grip on the rail to tease her hard-tipped breast in time with the strokes of his tongue. "Oh God, oh my _God_..."

He fucked her with his fingers, moving them in and out of her with faster strokes, and she writhed, her eyes rolling back as he kept teasing and fondling her clit. When his teeth scraped against it she sucked in a sharp breath for a scream, and she wasn't sure how she managed to keep from letting it out. She only knew that she would be mortified if any of the other guests saw them this way, but she wasn't even sure if that would be enough to get them to stop.

"Yes," he growled, his voice deep, and she imagined hazily how aroused he must be, how hard and thick and ready for her, and her inner flesh pulsed against his fingers as she imagined him plunging his cock inside her instead. "Come, Nan..."

She pinched her other nipple and arched, releasing a choked cry, and he slid his fingers fully inside her, curving against her slick inner flesh as he sucked hard against her clit. "Yes yes _yes_ ," she sobbed quietly, her eyes rolling back as she stiffened, the glorious tension of her orgasm rising higher and higher before it released, leaving her shaking, her inner flesh fluttering and pulsing against his fingers.

He waited a handful of seconds, his fingers still inside her, before he kissed and then licked her clit again, and she had to muffle her scream against the inside of her elbow to keep from waking the rest of the house. She was powerless under him, completely at his mercy, and when she gently pinched her nipple again, her hips bucked at the overstimulation.

His tongue stroked against her clit again. "You want me now, baby? To feel me slide up into that tight, sweet pussy?"

She shuddered. The aftershocks of her orgasm were still tight in her, but she pulsed against his fingers again. "Yes," she sobbed.

After a few more strokes, he reached for a condom; she heard the foil tear, and her hips slowly lowered to the bed once he had slid his fingers out of her. Her breaths were still catching, and another tear slid down her cheek. She wanted him. She wanted him inside her, so deep, so perfect. She wanted to be one with him, to see him overcome with desire and joy at their joining.

He stood and she slowly began to push herself into position on the bed, with her head on the pillow and her thighs spread wide, welcoming him, the slick flesh there still tender and sensitive. She managed to draw a deep breath as Ned moved onto the bed, standing on his knees, as he gazed down at her with love and need in his eyes.

She tightened her shoulders, letting out her breath in a low moan as he began to slide inside her, as he reached for her legs and wrapped them around his hips. She tipped her head back, her mouth falling open as he moved fully inside her. Her spine arched, and she felt his hips against her inner thighs. She had loved being with him in the car earlier, but it hadn't been like this.

"Look at me," he murmured. "Look into my eyes, Nan."

She opened her eyes obediently, and a deep shudder went down her spine. Ned was perched over her, her legs folded around him.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he told her. "So much, sweetheart."

She almost screamed when he brushed his thumb against her clit; her hips bucked under him, and the sensation of his cock so tight and thick and deep inside her made her tremble. Without her thinking about it, without any will at all, she tightened and released with every thrust of his hips, and she began sobbing, panting as he worked inside her. She reached up to touch him, to stroke her fingertips against his shoulder blades, his spine, through his hair. The whole time, her gaze was locked to his, and she watched as he loved her, as he moved inside her. He leaned down, and she clenched against him as his chest brushed against the sensitive tips of her breasts, as she felt his breath against her skin.

"Yes," she whimpered, her voice catching. "Oh God, oh _yes_..."

"Yeah," he murmured, and she whimpered again at the deepest point in his thrust, as his thumb circled her tender clit. "So good, baby... you feel so fucking good..."

"Yes," she moaned, straining against him as he moved in and out of her again. "Yes, _yesssss_..."

She didn't know how long it lasted. She clung to him, gazing up at him with wet eyes when he moved back, and all she could feel, all she knew, was him and the joy of being joined to him. She lost herself in it. And when she could tell that he was close, she begged him to find his release, her heart speeding and her breath coming in ragged sobs. She felt him so intimately, so deeply, and when she blinked another pair of tears down her cheeks and was able to focus on him again, he looked just as overwhelmed, as helpless as she did, in the face of this and what they were to each other.

He leaned down and she constricted against him, burying her face against his shoulder and screaming into his skin as she came, her nails clawing down his back. Her hips bucked and writhed under the press of his, especially when he stroked against her clit, and he let out his own stuttering groan as he surged inside her.

Her skin was damp with sweat, tendrils of her hair plastered to her forehead and cheeks with it, and she couldn't move, could barely think or breathe as Ned collapsed against her. Her arm was still wrapped around him, her fingertips in contact with his skin, and it was natural to feel the weight of her engagement ring when they were like this... and then his breath touched her skin, hot and panting, and she trembled.

"Nan," he whispered. "Oh my God, baby..."

"Yeah," she whispered, closing her eyes. "That was so good..."

He adjusted his weight against her, and she sighed, drawing her fingers through his hair. She kissed his cheek, the corner of his lips, and he nuzzled against her.

"You spoil me too much," she whispered slowly, already feeling exhausted, "and being apart will be even worse..."

He moved back to look into her eyes, and smiled. "You say that like I have any intention of letting you go," he murmured.


	3. Chapter 3

In the morning, Ned woke to bright, warm sunlight—and his girlfriend, his fiancée, naked and draped over him. Her head was nestled against his shoulder, and the sheet had been shoved down to their waists. Her breasts were pressed against his bare chest.

Soon, they would be telling everyone they were engaged.

The thought of it made Ned's stomach clench a little, but in pleased anticipation. Oh, maybe he would need to have a somewhat awkward discussion with her father, but that was a small price to pay for this. To know that in a year, she would be his wife.

He pressed a kiss against her temple and she made a quiet sound, then began to roll onto her side. He realized what might happen and quickly looped his arm around her. She gasped sharply as the mattress dipped, and she realized how close she was to the edge; she rolled back toward him and he held her, feeling her heart beat hard against her ribs.

"Shit," she whispered. "Mmm. Thanks."

"Anytime," he murmured.

"Mmm. _Shit._ Bess and George will be wondering where I am..."

She was more careful as she slid off the bed, and Ned admired the view before she hastily put her underwear back on. Soon enough, her best friends would know. He didn't see the point in worrying about it. Besides, half the time she woke and dressed before anyone else anyway, hoping to track down some clue that she'd considered while trying to sleep.

She had just tugged the t-shirt back over her head when he reached for her wrist and caught it gently. "Hey," he murmured, and she met his eyes. "I love you, babe."

She smiled and leaned down, brushing a soft kiss against his lips. "I love you too," she murmured. "Mind if I stay with you again tonight?"

"I'd be disappointed if you didn't," he told her, and only after one more kiss did he let her go.

She waited for him to put on his shorts before she cautiously opened the door to his room and checked the immediate area, to see if anyone would witness her walk of shame. Ned chuckled quietly to himself, running his fingers through his hair and yawning. He reached for a pair of sweatpants, and almost didn't bother putting on an undershirt before he went to the bathroom.

Even spending the entire night with Nancy in his arms hadn't sated his need for her. He was already impatient for tonight, for being with her again. The only other thought he had was about whether he would be able to meet Sasha today, and resolve that situation.

He brushed his teeth and took a quick shower. When he was briskly scrubbing his hair with the towel, he heard some high-pitched female chattering, but couldn't make out any words. Feeling oddly cautious, as Nancy had earlier, he opened the bathroom door with the towel tucked around his waist.

However, unlike Nancy, he wasn't unobserved. He wondered if Bess had been waiting for some faint sound, because she practically sprang toward him, a wide grin on her face.

"Oh my _God!_ " she squealed, wrapping him in a hug. "Ned, oh my _God!_ I can't believe you didn't tell us _last night!_ "

Ned's eyebrows went up, and he patted her back before she stepped back, her eyes sparkling. Nancy came around the corner and chuckled when she saw her best friend and her fiancé, then held her left hand up and wiggled her fingers. His heart rose when he saw the ring still there.

"You seem almost as excited as we are," Ned told Bess with a smile.

"Was it at the restaurant? On the beach? Nancy just laughs and blushes..."

"I would love to tell you all about it, when I'm fully dressed," Ned said, and Nancy laughed again. "Good morning, gorgeous," he told her.

"Morning, handsome," she said, and a sweet blush bloomed in her cheeks.

Once he was dressed and they were all sitting down for breakfast, Nancy took over telling the story of Ned's proposal. Nancy's Aunt Eloise had made waffles, and Bess and George were pointedly not mentioning what they had seen the night before, between Nancy's aunt and Seth. They were both completely engrossed in Nancy's story.

Ned swiped a bite of waffle through a pool of syrup and savored the buttery taste of it, watching Nancy's face and seeing it through her eyes all over again. She was telling them the true story of their engagement: the beautiful French dinner, the walk beside the water, Ned getting down on one knee and telling her that he could never imagine being with anyone else, that he wanted to marry her once he had graduated Emerson and could start providing for her and their life together. She just left out that it had happened over a year earlier. And that Jessica Thorne's homicidal plan had prompted his proposal.

The way Ned thought about it, it had only been a matter of time anyway. If it hadn't been Jessica, something else would have come up.

When Nancy sat back, George whistled quietly. "Nan swore that as soon as you got here, Sasha would realize he was barking up the wrong tree," she told Ned. "Guess this was definitely a way to make sure he got the message, huh?"

Ned reached for Nancy's hand. "It was a coincidence," he said, and then looked straight into her eyes. "Being away from her for so long has made me realize that I can't live without her. I'm so incredibly grateful and humbled that she's agreed to marry me. I don't want anyone to have any doubt about how much I love her, or how happy I am to be with her."

Aunt Eloise sniffled. "Oh, you two... you're so sweet. That sounds lovely. So did you take my recommendation on the restaurant?"

Once breakfast was finished and they had split up the task of washing dishes, Nancy dried her hands and then put them on her hips. She had disappeared for a quick shower, and wore another short skirt, this one paired with a soft green shirt that dipped in a low v and clung to her curves. Ned was more than happy about the skirt, though. "So we need to check out Lyons's seasickness story," she said. "Anyone game?"

"Well, I'm supposed to have lunch with Gary," George said.

"And this is perfect weather to work on my tan," Bess pointed out. "But I'd be happy to go with you if it's just a little trip."

"Me too," George put in.

"You know I'm in, Nan," Ned said.

Eloise walked into the kitchen, a wilted, dying bouquet of flowers in her hand. "If you're going out today, be a dear and pick up another flower arrangement for me?" she asked her niece. "Having them in the entry is just so perfect. And it can be like a little engagement present for the two of you."

The cousins opted to stay at the house to give the newly engaged couple some alone time, and Nancy and Ned took off, heading to Montauk to talk to some people in Lyons's office. On the way, Ned caught himself gazing at the ring she wore now, watching the sunlight's reflection turn into rainbow shards when it caught in the diamond. She caught where his gaze was and smiled at him.

"Looks like it belongs there, doesn't it," she said softly.

"Because it does." He looped his finger and thumb around her wrist and marveled at the soft smooth feel of her skin against his fingertips. "You look gorgeous," he told her.

She smiled. "I got dressed this morning just for you," she told him. "You'll just have to wait until later to see what's under this."

"Mmm. I am a _very_ impatient man, when it comes to you," he murmured, releasing her wrist to rest his palm over her knee, then to idly stroke his fingertips against her inner thigh.

She squealed, lightly batting his hand away. "Please keep all arms and legs to yourself until the vehicle has reached a complete stop," she said breathlessly. "Else I'll run into a stop sign or something."

"I wouldn't want that." She flinched again when he touched her hand, but he just brought her hand to his lips and brushed a kiss against her knuckles. "And I want to kiss every inch of your beautiful skin. Later."

"Later," she agreed, and when she glanced over at him, her eyes were glowing.

\--

Nancy was disappointed when Lyons's story about his seasickness checked out, although she was unsurprised that Ned had no problem chatting up Lyons's cute secretary. The view through the large plate-glass windows was almost mesmerizing, and even two months in the Hamptons hadn't dimmed Nancy's fascination with the beach and the ocean. To splash around with Ned in the waves sounded like the perfect plan for the afternoon—maybe after a sunny picnic lunch and some more clue-finding.

She glanced at her engagement ring, making a mental note to keep her hand clenched when she was in the water; she would be heartbroken if she lost her ring, after all this time.

Heartbroken.

Her stomach clenched. She didn't know why the thought of Ned and Sasha seeing each other made her upset, but it did. She loved Ned with all her heart, but she was also fond of the Russian ballet dancer, just not the way he wanted. If Sasha thought that she had lied to him, that she had misled him... the idea made her flush with anxiety and irrational guilt.

_I didn't_ , she told herself firmly. _Even if he thinks I did. I never gave him any encouragement. I just wanted to be his friend. He knows Ned's my boyfriend. I've told him so many times..._

Nancy was more than familiar with Ned's fantastically jealous streak; she was a little irritated by it sometimes. It made her feel like he viewed her as a possession, some trophy to be guarded and protected. But it also turned her on a little, and _that_ was irritating too. She didn't want to think it was hot when Ned set that handsome square jaw and flexed his muscles, threatening someone he saw as infringing on his territory. Making moves on _his_ woman.

Although she was. And maybe Ned had gone a little too far once or twice, but when she had been poisoned, Ned had been incredibly desperate to save her. She couldn't fault him for overreacting.

"Babe?"

She brought herself back to the present with a little shake, looking up into Ned's sweet dark eyes. "Anything else?" he murmured.

She shook her head and reached for his hand, smiling slightly. "If I know you, you're probably famished by now."

He waited until they were alone in the elevator car, on the way down to the lobby, to respond. "I am famished," he murmured, sliding his arm around her waist and murmuring into her ear. "And I'll settle for lunch... for now, beautiful."

She giggled when he nuzzled against her neck, and the feeling of ebullient happiness stayed with her all the way back out to the car. She felt it bubble inside her with every brush of his hand against her skin. For the first time in a very long time, she was having trouble focusing on the mystery she was investigating. Oh, she had no doubt she would figure out why someone had kidnapped Emily Terner, but it was so hard for her to focus on anything other than the man beside her. Ned even had to remind her to stop by the florist's shop on the way back to Aunt Eloise's house.

After the florist told them that he'd heard the brake fluid had run out of Keith's car, Nancy and Ned spent the rest of the trip to Eloise's house discussing the possibilities. Nancy asked if he would be able to tell if the car had been tampered with, and Ned was pretty sure he could.

They were walking up to the front door of the house, the bouquet almost comically large in Ned's hands, still deep in conversation, when Nancy realized. The car Sasha used most often was parked out front. She had seen it, but in her excitement, it just hadn't registered. Immediately Nancy paled.

"Honey?"

Ned was just opening the door when Nancy turned and saw Sasha coming up the front walk. He carried a bouquet of wildflowers in his hand, and his gaze was intense. She choked slightly.

"Mmm," Ned murmured as he realized. "This must be him."

Ned stepped inside to leave the bouquet he and Nancy had bought on the table near the front door, stepping out just as Sasha reached Nancy. The other man didn't spare so much as a glance at Ned; he had eyes for no one but Nancy.

"We need to talk, Nancy."

"Yes, we do," Nancy said once she was able to force herself to speak. "Ned, this is Sasha Petrov. He's visiting the States this summer and performing with an international dance company. Sasha, this is Ned Nickerson. Ned and I are engaged."

Sasha's eyebrows rose slightly. "You said—boyfriend?"

"Ned's been my boyfriend for a long time. Now we're engaged. He's going to be my husband."

Ned nodded and extended his hand. "Nice to meet you."

Nancy raised her own eyebrows at that, struck by the cognitive dissonance of Ned shaking hands with Sasha. A part of her wanted Ned to say something menacing, to sucker-punch Sasha. Sasha's behavior had made her feel anxious and upset, and she was waiting for him to do or say something improper again. Ned could do what Nancy couldn't easily do; he could express the frustration and fear she was feeling.

Sasha looked down at the bouquet in his hand, and opened and closed his mouth once. "Husband," he said quietly.

Nancy nodded. "Next summer."

At that, Sasha's head came back up, and Nancy could swear she knew the thoughts going through it. She and Ned were engaged, but they weren't married yet. He still had time. He still had a chance.

"Have you thought about what I said?"

Nancy nodded. "And nothing's changed. Make the decision that's best for you, Sasha. But it shouldn't have anything to do with me. I mean that."

Unconsciously, she was reaching for Ned's hand; her fingertips brushed his and then Ned's hand was wrapped around hers. She relaxed slightly. If Sasha tried anything now...

"If you will excuse us, Ned..." Ned's name was unfamiliar on Sasha's lips.

Ned looked into Nancy's eyes, and he only hesitated for a second before he looked at Sasha again. "I'm sorry, but my fiancée and I were about to have a romantic lunch together. Maybe you could come back later?"

Sasha's expression darkened a little. He extended his hand, and Nancy took the flowers automatically, without even realizing what she was doing, before she could refuse them. "Later," he agreed, and his burning gaze lingered on Nancy for a long moment before he turned away.

Nancy let out a breath she hadn't even been aware she was holding. "Damn," she murmured, letting Ned guide her into the house and close the door behind them. "Damn. Well, I guess that went better than it could have..."

"Well, he was giving off a definite vibe," Ned admitted. "Or maybe I'm just predisposed to not like the guy. Here..."

"Oh!" Nancy let him take the bouquet out of her hand. "I'm sorry—I didn't mean to take it, it just happened..."

"And we can just leave it on the kitchen table. Away from us." He gave her a grin. "Help me find a vase?"

\--

Lunch was nothing particularly special. Eloise, mindful that teenagers were flowing through the house almost constantly, kept the refrigerator and pantry stocked with snack and sandwich items. Nancy made sandwiches while Ned gathered chips, bottled drinks, a few pickles, and a handful of cookies.

Ned had told Sasha it was going to be a romantic meal... and despite how ordinary their menu was, being with her was all it took to make the meal romantic. She had changed into a bikini and a loose, gauzy shirt back at the house. The thin, almost sheer fabric meant his gaze lingered on her as often as he could let it. The salty spray off the water was beginning to turn her hair to loose, sexy waves, and every time she laughed or grinned at him, Ned's heart beat harder as he returned it.

Calling them "pre-engaged" sounded juvenile, tentative, too ephemeral to be real. Seeing the ring on her finger, clearly marking her as promised to him, was incredible. He had waited so long, what felt like lifetimes, to be with her. A year to wait until their wedding was both unbearably long and unimaginably short.

In the face of what they were, Sasha hardly seemed worth a thought, much less worth his jealousy or anger. But the other man's desire and intent had been undeniable. He had spent time around Nancy over the summer, when Ned hadn't been able to. The anxiety in her eyes had told Ned that she did care about Sasha, even though he believed her, that she cared for him as a friend. Sasha was just been too blinded by his attraction to her to understand that they could never be anything more.

Ned could understand how frustrating that might be, but he was on the other side of it. Nancy loved him and only him. There would be other Sashas; for Ned, there would only ever be one Nancy Drew.

He reached out and caught her hand in his, and she brought her gaze up to his face. "You are the most beautiful woman in the entire world," he told her.

She grinned. "Don't worry, I'm already planning to come to your room tonight."

He shook his head. "I don't mean—for that. Although I do, very much, want you in my bed tonight. But you just look so gorgeous and sexy right now. I've missed just being around you, so much."

Her grin became a soft smile. "Me too. I've loved being here, but I'm so impatient to get back to River Heights—we have a lot of time to make up for before the fall semester starts."

Ned groaned, squeezing her hand gently. "Don't remind me," he sighed. "I'm sure I can find space for you in my car. I'll ask some of the guys to start committing minor crimes to keep you busy, and you can spend your nights with me at the Omega house..."

She chuckled. "Me, you, and a house full of guys. Not sure I can deal with that much testosterone, Nickerson."

"Sure you can. You've done great at it so far."

Once they had finished their meal and cleaned up after themselves, Ned caught Nancy gazing out at the water. He asked if she wanted to take a walk and she nodded. As soon as they were standing, each reached for the other's hand without prompting, and Ned felt that same profound sense of coming home. When they were like this, nothing in the world could touch them. Not Russian ballet dancers or seductive murderesses.

Nancy giggled the first time the water lapped over her bare toes, as she strode beside him on the damp sand. The sun was already starting to darken Ned's bare chest and shoulders with a deeper tan. He laced his fingers between hers and savored how close she was.

"Nan... can I ask you something?"

"Of course." She shaded her eyes as she looked up at him. All her time in the beach sun had left her hair far more golden than reddish, had put a dusting of freckles across her nose and cheeks. He wanted to kiss every single one of her freckles. He wanted to take her in his arms and carry her, squirming and laughing, out into the water—and then put his hands all over her, under the privacy of the crashing waves. He could already imagine it: her lashes dark with water, her full delicious lips parted as she gazed up at him, the tang of salt and the elastic way her skin would feel under the surface.

"I believe you when you say that nothing happened between you and Sasha. So why did you look so—guilty, when he was here?"

Their hands stayed joined, although she dropped the hand shading her eyes and looked down at the sand before them. "I guess because so many times before, I've... encouraged it?" she said quietly, and he could feel her wincing. "Before last summer. I've never gone looking for guys, but it's... it _was_ , flattering, to know that so many of them were interested in me, wanted to be with me. I've never wanted to be with anyone else the way you and I are together, but..."

"But it's fun to flirt," he said, just as quietly. "To know that someone else finds you attractive and sexy."

"Yeah." She sighed and glanced up at him. "So I—I'm just worried that I—gave off some kind of subconscious signal. That I was so lonely and I missed you so much and this is somehow my fault."

Ned let out his breath in a long sigh.

"Ned, I promise you... I talked about you so much. I mentioned your name in the first conversation I had with him, and so many times after that. When the girls were off with their boyfriends and it was just me and Sasha, I was polite to him, but everything we've done together has been in a group. I mean, other than when he helped me with cases."

"And he would have loved that," Ned said, glancing over at her. "Having you depend on him, encourage him and praise him when he did something right. Feeling like he was worth something to you."

Nancy started to say something, then tilted her head. "Are you saying that from experience?" she murmured.

"Well, yeah. It's one of the reasons I love helping you when you're investigating something. Not to mention seeing you so happy when you figure out a clue or make a breakthrough is so damn sexy."

She swatted gently at his stomach. "You hang out with me so much because it's sexy?"

"Of course," he said, raising an eyebrow. "You're sexy, Nan. You're sexy and smart and fascinating. I completely adore you."

She gave him a grin, but he saw it fade. "So that's what's going on with him too?"

Ned shrugged. "Maybe. I mean, I kinda get it. If he had any idea that he had a chance... well, if the situation were reversed, if I thought you returned my feelings, yeah, I'd put myself out there. I'd make a fool of myself if it meant I might be with you. But I promise you this—if I thought I was making you uncomfortable or upsetting you, even if I do that _now_ , I'd stop.

"You aren't asking him to prove that he's worth you taking a chance. He took a chance; you told him we were together.

"If he tries anything else... then he doesn't really care about what you want. And that's the end of it."

"So what do I do?"

Ned looked out over the water, considering. "Nothing," he said. "If he tries anything else, let me know and I'll take care of it."

Nancy sighed, then gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Hmm?"

"I understand that I'm putting feminism back fifty years when I say this—but I've wanted you to say that since you arrived."

Ned gave her a cocky grin. "Babe... I have so little occasion to do anything for you that it is my genuine pleasure to be at your service."

"Not just in bed?" Her grin was just as satisfied.

"I _love_ treating my girl right in bed. It's when we're not in bed that you turn into this insanely talented detective who can take on the world single-handed."

Nancy stood on her tiptoes, slowing her steps so she could press a kiss against Ned's jaw. He slid his arm around her and gave her a slow, more thorough kiss, and just like that, it reignited in him, his undeniable need for her. With every moment they were wrapped in that embrace, with her fingers gently toying with his hair and her body pressed tight against his, he was awed by her, everything they were to each other and everything they would be. All too soon, she would be his wife. They would be together for the rest of their lives.

Even after someone cleared a throat nearby, they didn't stop kissing for a moment. When he slowly began to pull back, he could see such love in her eyes, such breathless joy on her face. He grinned at her again, and she grinned back at him, and they were lost in each other.

"I think I already know the answer to this," Bess said, "but we were gonna go waterskiing. If you two can come up for air long enough."

"Is everyone going?"

Ned raised his eyebrows at Nancy's question, but he could so easily read her mind. He was already ahead of her.

"Yeah—me, Tommy, Jeff, Emily. And all poor Ned has been able to do on this trip so far is help you out with your case, and have a beach picnic with you. We should let him have some fun."

Ned let his fingertips drift down to Nancy's hand so he could hold it. She looked so incredibly gorgeous as she gazed up at him, her lips still reddened from their kiss, a light blush in her cheeks.

"I mean, I think Eloise is coming back soon..."

Nancy sighed silently, her eyes still on Ned's. "Do you want to have some fun, Ned?"

"Hell yes I do," he told her. "I would love to have some fun. Have anything in particular in mind?"

She laughed and Ned pressed another kiss against her lips as Bess sighed loudly. "Sure, I guess we'll go," Nancy said to her friend. "Have to make sure Ned feels like this trip wasn't wasted."

Bess scoffed, grabbing Nancy's left hand and holding it up so her engagement ring sparkled in the sunlight. "I think as long as this stays where it is, Ned will _definitely_ count this trip a success."

Ned raised his eyebrows again, squeezing Nancy's other hand gently. "And it better," he said. "I've waited way too long for everyone to see how I feel about you."

Bess cast a skeptical glance his way. "People who have never _met_ you two know how you feel about Nan."

"I guess we just have to show one guy in particular," Nancy sighed.

"Speaking of..." As they approached the house with the remains of the picnic lunch, Ned realized he might have to step in sooner than he'd even thought. Sasha was standing just outside the house, nodding at something a smiling guy was saying.

"Shit," Bess whispered under her breath.

Nancy shrugged, although Ned could sense the sudden tension in her. She definitely hadn't wanted to see Sasha again so soon. "We don't have to go," she murmured.

"We don't," Ned agreed. "Not if you don't want to."

"Shit. I'm sure Jeff invited him too. He doesn't know..." Bess looked apologetic.

"There's nothing to know," Nancy said. There was an edge in her voice. Then she sighed. "I'm sorry. I just... I just want to enjoy a day with my fiancé."

"Or a week," Ned murmured, and they glanced at each other. He gave her a smile. "We can do this now or later."

"Then later."

Bess sighed. "Just promise you won't spend the rest of your visit trying to avoid him, okay, Ned? Because then we won't be able to do _anything_ fun."

"Agreed," Ned told her. "We just need a break tonight."

Bess nodded and headed over to the other two guys. Nancy and Ned both gave Sasha polite, if distant, smiles as they walked past them and into the house.

Eloise waved from her seat at the breakfast bar. A stack of papers was in front of her. "I'm just trying to find something. The flowers look lovely." _Her_ smile, at least, was genuine.

Nancy and Ned glanced at each other. "Thanks," Nancy said warmly. "I think Ned and I are going to watch a movie..."

Eloise nodded, looking down at the papers. "Then I'll try to stay quiet," she said, and smiled again.

"You sure there's nothing I can 'help' you with in your room?" Ned murmured as he and Nancy, holding hands, looked over the movie collection.

She chuckled. "Be good," she murmured.

"That's exactly what I'm trying to be," he replied quietly. "Although I'd prefer 'great.' Or 'stallion-esque.'"

Nancy burst into giggles, giving him a playful shove. Her eyes were gleaming as she glanced up at him. "Behave," she whispered.

"Or what?" He looped his arm around her waist and nuzzled briefly against her neck. When she made a quiet warning noise, he pulled back but kept the arm around her waist.

"Sorry."

She glanced up at him, her eyes warm and her lips turned up slightly. "Later," she whispered, so quietly it was almost silent.

Ned grinned. "Later," he murmured.

\--

_Later_ didn't turn out the way either of them expected.

Nancy had expected a romantic candlelit dinner, the two of them lingering over drinks, gazing into each other's eyes. It was the first full day of Ned's visit, and Nancy had promised herself that she wouldn't let Ned out of her sight or out of her armspan if she could help it. With Aunt Eloise preparing for a visit with Seth, they had hoped to have at least a little time entirely alone.

Instead, they had grilled out at the house with their friends and Nancy had asked Ned to go with her while she searched her aunt's boyfriend's boat.

And he _hadn't even blinked._

_How do you know you're marrying the right guy?_ Nancy thought to herself as she put the car in gear afterward. _He packs for a trip he's taking with you and automatically brings a dark outfit suitable for a stakeout._ And _he's in a good mood after._

Ned was in a good mood. She supposed it was because they were on the way back to her aunt's place, and they were supposed to spend the night together. Nancy was a little relieved that at least Seth's alibi had seemed plausible; of course she was going to check on it, but she had been worried when he'd lied about his whereabouts. Now his reticence made sense.

"Sorry this turned out to be a wild goose chase," she murmured, glancing over at him. "Maybe tomorrow night we can have another romantic dinner."

He smiled, reaching over and giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "Any dinner with you is romantic," he told her.

"You mean the ones where I show up."

"That is a general requirement." He chuckled. "I told you, babe. This, being able to work with you this way? I wouldn't give it up. Wild goose chase or not."

"So it was sexy?" She gave him a cheeky grin.

"You tell me." He plucked at his shirt. He had put on a dark short-sleeved polo and a pair of charcoal pants.

"You look good enough to eat," she said, and glanced over at him for the split second it took to see his grin.

"Right back at you, gorgeous."

Her cheeks warmed a little, and she squeezed her thighs together for an instant. Mmm. Just thinking about him kissing his way down her chest, over her belly, all over again... So strange, that something so relatively simple could have so many deliciously satisfying variations.

"Wow. Is that ice cream place still open?"

Nancy glanced over at the neon sign Ned had spotted. "The only thing that could distract you from getting back to Aunt Eloise's place so we can be alone—your bottomless appetite for dessert," she said, sighing in mock exasperation as she moved into the turning lane.

"More like, the longer we're out, the more likely everyone else is to be in bed when we get there," Ned pointed out.

Nancy grinned. "I like where your head's at, Nickerson."

"Mmm..." Ned groaned. "I'm gonna leave that alone. But I want you to know it took some major effort."

The shop was one of the only ones still open in the area, and the area in front of the counter was full of couples and groups of both teenagers and people around their age. Ned decided on a waffle cone full of rich, creamy vanilla frozen custard topped with a chocolate shell and studded with chopped nuts. Nancy opted for a small cup of raspberry frozen yogurt. Since the store was so crowded, they went out to the car and rolled the windows down. They were still close enough to the water to feel it in the breeze, the way it left their skin tacky with sea air.

Nancy scooped up the last bite and eyed Ned's cone with a little sigh of envy. He was obviously enjoying it. She licked an errant drip off her thumb and put the empty cup in the cupholder, resting her elbow on the door.

He looked so handsome. She marveled at his long, dark eyelashes, the line of his nose, his cheekbones, his strong jaw. A smoldering glance from his sweet dark eyes could leave her knees weak. And he was so, so much more than that.

Ned glanced over at her, licking a smear of chocolate from his lips. "Mmm?"

"Just thinking about how incredibly lucky I am," she told him. "You're an amazing guy. I mean, look at us. I can remember a time when... well, this..."

"Wouldn't have been like this," he filled in when she trailed off. "I know. It can be really easy to get jealous of how much time you spend on your cases, how excited you get. But it's even better to share it with you. Once I figured that out..." He shrugged.

"Yeah, but you packed. For this."

"Of course." He grinned at her. "I'm your guy. At your service, remember?"

"My own personal Mountie."

Ned made a twirling motion with his hand. "Get this car started," he told her. "Enough teasing, Miss Drew. I need you naked."

Even though his voice was low, the tone of it still was unmistakable; a couple walking near the car tittered as they walked toward their own. Nancy blushed faintly, but she smiled at him.

"If you insist."

"I do. I guarantee you I'll have this cone finished by the time we get there, too."

Nancy laughed as she turned the key in the ignition. "No," she drawled. "Never."

Of course he was right. After he was finished, he was licking the last few traces of chocolate from his fingertips when she reached for his hand and took his thumb in her mouth, roughly stroking her tongue over it before she sucked it gently. She stole a brief glance at him, and if he had seemed aroused before, he was beyond it now.

"Babe, if you don't drive faster, I'm gonna beg you to just pull off the road."

She released his thumb and wrinkled her nose at him. "As small as your bed is, at least it's more space than this," she said.

Ned groaned. "Of course, the best thing about a tiny bed? That we already practically have to sleep on top of each other."

Nancy's heart sank when they approached her aunt's borrowed house and saw the lights on outside—and the cars parked out front. Sasha had had a minor mishap during the waterskiing excursion that afternoon, and the guys had brought him back to the closest place to recuperate; that had ended up being Eloise's house. From all the cars, Nancy was pretty sure he was still there. She and Ned had successfully avoided him during the cookout; it had been easy enough, when the other girls had just been cooing over him and fetching him drinks and snacks and blankets, offering to give him a massage.

His holding court had meant it was that much easier for Nancy to steal away with Ned and not even worry about Sasha's being jealous over it. Ned had casually mentioned that he thought Sasha was milking his "injury" for all it was worth, hoping that it would make Nancy feel sympathetic toward him. According to the story they told, only some quick thinking by Tommy, Jeff, and Emily had kept him from drowning.

Nancy was about to pull the car to a stop when Ned reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze. "Hey, why don't we go down to the beach? If we wait long enough, maybe the crowd will thin out some."

"Mmm. Good idea. I think I can grab that blanket we used for our picnic without too much trouble..."

When she walked back out onto the beach, moonlight dappled in the waves and the stars like bright pinpricks above them, the blanket folded over her arms, she came toward Ned like she was lost in a dream. He stood there in silhouette, hands in his pockets, and the slow, sexy grin that crossed his face when she was close enough to see it made her heart skip a beat. The air was hot, although the sea breeze provided some faint relief; it left her skin damp, the tang of salt on her tongue.

She had enjoyed her summer trip, but now, with him, she felt like all her senses were heightened, like it all somehow made sense. Their conversations had helped keep the connection between them intact, but being in the Hamptons felt almost as though she had stepped out of her own life and into a timeless summer, with only his visit to ground her.

And now she was home, because he was here with her. He was her home, for the rest of their lives. Maybe it would be another year before they said their official vows to each other, but she would willingly, gladly, joyously agree to marry him as soon as he wanted, however he wanted. In her heart, she had already spoken the words. In her heart, he was far more to her than just her fiancé. He was her best friend, her lover... the love of her life.

"You know what this reminds me of?"

She just kept gazing up into his dark eyes. She could no longer feel the ground beneath her feet; the low hum of joy that filled her when he was close was vibrating through her. "The golf course, last summer," she murmured, her lips turning up. "That's what it reminds me of."

"Me too!" He grinned, happy that their thoughts had been along the same track. "Unless you've changed your mind about..." He wiggled his eyebrows.

She laughed. "Get your cute butt over here," she told him, and he helped her spread the quilt on the sand, partially in the shadow of a dune. When they settled onto the blanket next to each other, the house was entirely out of sight. All Nancy could see was the beautiful starry sky above them and the ocean beyond their feet.

Ned's hand was holding hers. She couldn't remember how that had happened, but it felt right. His fingers were laced between hers.

"I think you said something this morning about putting on some cute underwear for me," Ned murmured, his tone innocently casual.

"That was two outfit changes ago," she told him, smiling.

"You're killing me."

"Don't worry, I'll wear it for you again." She shivered. "When we're married, maybe I'll even let you pick my underwear out for me sometimes."

"As long as you understand I'll be taking it off you a few minutes later," he told her. "The only thing sexier than seeing you in some hot lingerie is seeing you out of it."

She giggled. "Speaking of, as handsome as you look in that outfit, I really think you're overdressed."

Ned rolled onto his side and looked down at her, his eyebrows up. "And you have to be hot," he told her, full of concern. "I'm sure you'd feel more comfortable if you took something off..."

Nancy didn't waste a second. Ned sat up too, his gaze riveted to her as she reached for the hem of her shirt and tugged it up. He chuckled when he saw that she wore a bikini top underneath. "I thought I might need to make a quick escape," she said.

"Oh, I'm not complaining," Ned said, and reached for the collar of his shirt, at the nape of his neck. Nancy couldn't help it; she sighed silently to himself when he stripped his shirt off and she saw his bare chest. He was solidly muscular, and in the moonlight, with the shadow of stubble on his cheek, he looked so incredibly handsome. Then he reached for his fly, and Nancy couldn't look away. She was both mildly surprised and a little aroused, seeing him undressing in semi-public.

He hadn't put on swim trunks, and Nancy knew that anyone taking a glance at him would know that he was in his underwear—but she also didn't care. When they had been on the golf course together, newly engaged and still learning each other, she had been so afraid that they would be discovered, and she hadn't wanted to be _that kind of girl_ , the kind of girl who would let her boyfriend get to third with her at the edge of a golf course. As though they were ashamed of what they had, as though it was something sordid.

Now, they were just killing time. Everyone here knew they were engaged; being caught half-naked on the beach with him would just fold into the legend of them, all the crazy things they did when they were young, a winking story to be not quite spoken around their kids, if they ever had any.

She wriggled out of her own pants too, self-consciously adjusting her bikini bottoms after they slid down a little. She glanced around, hoping she looked casual. Wearing a swimsuit on the beach was standard, not any cause to be self-conscious. She just had a feeling that, if Ned had his way, she might not be wearing it long.

They settled down together again, with Nancy's head nestled against Ned's shoulder, her palm resting against his bare chest. His arm was under her, and his fingertips brushed against her side.

"Mmm. This is almost perfect."

"Almost?"

"We'd be completely alone, for it to be perfect," he told her. "Absolutely no chance of someone interrupting. And... I wouldn't turn down a mattress. A big king-sized mattress."

"That does sound perfect." She wiggled into a more comfortable position and Ned made a quiet noise. "Looking up at the stars and out at the ocean, with a handsome man's arms around me."

They lingered in the quiet, savoring the time to be alone, to just enjoy being together. Nancy felt so content that she could almost dissolve and sink into him. They would be like this more often, once they were married. They would be sharing a bed, _their own_ bed. The thought sent a frisson of joy down her spine.

Ned noticed; his fingertips stroked against her again. "Are you cold?"

She shook her head. "I just love you so much," she whispered.

He kissed the crown of her head. "I love you too."

She began to rub her palm in slow circles against his chest. She was listening for any telltale sounds: low conversation, car doors, the clink of bottles or beer cans. All she could hear was the crash of the waves before them.

"Mmm," Ned murmured, his hips shifting when her fingertips grazed the elastic band of his underwear. "A year ago, you would have been _scandalized_ by this."

She smirked. "By what? We aren't doing anything."

"Let me fix that," Ned muttered. On her next stroke down his chest, she realized that he had pulled the elastic away from his skin. She could feel the warmth, the subtle way the texture of his skin changed, the trail of dark hair. Her heart skipped a beat as she slid her hand down and felt his bare stiffening cock.

He had been so considerate the night before. She licked her palm a few times, then gently gripped him in her wet hand.

"Fuck," Ned muttered. "Fuck yes..."

He pushed his underwear down, and when she realized that what they were doing would be obvious if they were discovered, she blushed—but she didn't stop. He had taught her how to touch him this way, and she paid attention to how he reacted to her, if he gasped or shifted his hips, if he groaned or seemed to tense under her. After a few minutes of her stroking, she moved over him, nuzzling against him, feeling his stubble brush against her lips. She kissed his mouth and he responded to her immediately, bringing his hand up to cup the back of her head as his tongue slid against hers.

She was panting a little when she broke the kiss, and then Ned reached down and helped direct her, until she was rapidly pumping him in her fist and his hips were rocking with her motions.

To her, this was nowhere near as good as sex, but she couldn't count the number of times Ned had done something similar to her. All his pleasure when he was fingering her was in watching her get off, feeling how her arousal slicked his skin and made her inner flesh tender and ready for him.

While he was recovering, they might have time for that...

She shivered again, gritting her teeth a little. The motion was starting to wear her wrist out.

"So good, so fucking good," Ned mumbled, reaching up for her again. Her tongue was deep inside his mouth and he was sucking it gently when she felt him shudder and reach his climax.

They were both panting when they parted. Nancy groaned quietly as she tilted onto her side, her wrist hanging limp. Ned just released a deep, satisfied moan—and she felt her nipples tighten in response. She waited until she could summon the strength—it was only a moment or two—and then slowly rose, walking toward the lapping waves so she could rinse her hands in the surf. She straightened and returned to him, drinking in the sight of him, naked and loose-limbed, his lids still low from the pleasure of what she had done with him.

Nancy glanced up at the house, just visible from where she stood on the sand, her bare toes digging against the wet, fine-grained surface. The French doors at the back of the house, affording occupants a view of the water, were still aglow with light. The other homes within easy view were shielded by the dunes. The only other spot of light anywhere near them was a bonfire a considerable way down the beach, and even that was a minute flickering of orange and yellow.

She took a few more steps toward Ned, until they were both in relative seclusion again. She swallowed as she hooked a thumb in the string tie at the hip of her bikini bottoms, running it between the silk-smooth fabric and her skin, and a bolt of arousal tightened her nipples again. Her skin tingled; her sheer, fathomless longing for him consumed her. She could think of nothing else.

Ned's eyes opened, and he sat up. She stepped close when he beckoned to her, and he cupped her hips in his large palms, gazing up at her.

"You look like a goddess," he murmured. "Something beautiful and wild and fierce born from the sea. You just need an enormous clam-shell."

She smiled. "I'm pretty sure Venus isn't wearing a bikini in that painting."

"Excellent point," he murmured, and then he slowly began to untie her bottoms.

She sank down until she stood on her knees, straddling his legs, her gaze locked to his as he slowly stripped off her bathing suit. Her bottoms came off first, and she didn't glance down; she sank until she was perched lightly on him as he worked at the string tied behind her neck.

Then he sighed in delight as he looked down at her just-bared breasts. She was shivering a little; she couldn't remember the last time she had been completely naked outside.

He glanced up into her face, searching her eyes for a moment. "We can lie down," he suggested. "Pull the other side of the quilt over us. If that's what you're worried about."

She nodded gratefully, cuddling close to him, and relaxed when he draped the blanket over her so she was covered.

He began by kissing her, slowly fondling her breasts, teasing her sensitive nipples. She made low pleading noises deep in her throat, returning his kiss fiercely, tangling her legs around his so she could rub herself against his thigh. Then he grabbed her, rolling her onto her back and pinning her hands, shoving her legs open. She was panting, but her arousal was a low, inescapable roar. She was desperate for him to give her release.

He kept one hand pinning hers, and used the other to trail a teasing-light path down her body, between her breasts, over her belly. He circled her belly button, then barely ghosted his fingers over the strawberry curls between her thighs.

"Ned," she begged him. He had been gazing straight into her eyes once he pinned her down, and she could tell he was enjoying her desperation, the way her hips jolted at the sensations as he loved her. "Oh, _please..._ "

Then he began to rub her clit, and she sobbed, bucking under him. He guided two fingers down and began to work them in the slick hollow of her sex, pushing the full length between her legs, and she tipped her head all the way back, her hips tensing as she released a low, guttural moan.

His fingers weren't nearly the length or girth of his cock, but even this was better than nothing—and soon, she hoped, he would be making love to her, not just teasing her this way.

He kissed her earlobe. "Do you want me inside you?"

"Yes," she moaned in immediate response, tugging her hands so he would release her, and he obeyed, settling between her legs, his tongue against her neck. She gripped his back, feeling the muscle ripple and tense under her hands, and released another long sobbing cry.

"I love you," he murmured.

"I love you too," she sobbed, drawing her heel toward her and writhing under him as he kept stroking her, and she didn't care if anyone heard them, if anyone saw them, not as long as he would just let her come.

Ned was panting, and he had switched hands, by the time Nancy reached her climax with a sharp cry, her body going stiff, her every nerve alight at the sensation. She whimpered and Ned collapsed to her, his hand stilling against her, both of them damp with sweat and from the sea breeze. Nancy tried desperately to catch her breath, her head still tipped back, her shoulders rigid before she began to relax.

"Oh my God," Ned whispered. "Mmm. Was that good?"

"Holy shit, yes," she whispered, reaching up to draw her fingers through his hair. "Mmmm. So good. I could sleep just like this..."

Ned chuckled. "And wake up with a stiff back tomorrow," he said, and rolled off her. "I say we go inside, sneak into the bathroom and take a shower together, and just see where the night takes us..."

Nancy smiled. "Just as soon as I can move again..."

He kissed her forehead. "Deal."


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Nancy was on the beach again, but it was broad daylight. She and Ned had to be good.

Nancy was distracted, though. She had found the evidence in Keith's car, connecting him to Emily's kidnapping, but she still wasn't convinced. Something just didn't quite add up. For Keith to kidnap Emily, then quit his job... and now he was in the hospital.

Bess and George were laying out beside Nancy and Ned, although they were considering joining the volleyball game. Bess's fingers were making idle trails in the sand.

It just didn't make sense. Nancy was missing something.

"Nan."

Nancy glanced up, coming back to herself with a start. Ned was smiling at her. "Oh. Hey," she said breathlessly.

Ned chuckled. "Hey," he replied, and reached up to tuck a loose lock of hair behind her ear. "You're a million miles away. Want to play volleyball?"

"I'd be useless," she replied. "There's something I'm missing, I just know it."

"We can talk it over," he suggested.

She shrugged. "We've talked it over half a dozen times. I'll figure it out. Go ahead and play volleyball, though. Enjoy your vacation."

He smiled and leaned down, brushing a soft kiss against her lips. "I am, Detective Drew. And you will figure it out, I know you will."

Watching Ned play volleyball was fun—she did love watching his tanned, muscular physique, his graceful athleticism—but after a few minutes, Nancy's mind turned back to the case, and she began to stroll slowly beside the water. As soon as she had the case solved, she and Ned could spend some uninterrupted romantic time together.

She had to admit, though... after this, the crash of the waves and the scent of sea air was going to make her remember the night before, Ned's lips against hers and his fingers between her legs. Maybe they could be married on the beach...

Maybe someone had planted the boots and the other evidence in Keith's car.

Two girls were playing in the water, splashing each other and laughing. Nancy looked at them without really seeing them, still turning over everything in her mind. She had a feeling she was close, if she could just figure it out. She kept striding down the sand, lost in thought.

A hand closed around her wrist.

Nancy gasped and glanced up. When she saw Sasha there, her heart started beating twice as fast. "Come with me," he said urgently, and began pulling her to a less crowded part of the beach, close to some dunes. Nancy glanced back to where her friends were playing volleyball, to where Ned was, but they were far away. Probably too far to see what was going on.

_Could Sasha have been involved in the kidnapping?_

Nancy immediately dismissed that idea, but she was still alarmed. When they reached the dune, Nancy gave her arm a hard jerk and took a step back, panting slightly. She didn't want to upset Sasha, not when he was acting like this, but he was scaring her.

"What's going on?"

Sasha crossed his arms over his bare chest, glancing down. He wore a pair of red swim trunks, and his skin was deeply tanned, his hair dry. Apparently he had just arrived. Maybe he had discovered a clue. That thought was a lot more welcome.

Then Sasha brought his head back up. "I need you," he said, and she saw agony in his blue eyes. "You said that this decision was up to me, but I cannot stay here if you deny what is between us. I love this country. I love all I have experienced this summer. Just as I love you."

Nancy flushed deeply. She opened her mouth, but she couldn't speak.

"Give me a chance to show you what we can be together. What you know we can. You—you were happy around me, until _he_ came."

Nancy took a deep breath. "Sasha, we've had fun this summer. I swear to you that I never meant to lead you on, or make you think that there was more between us. I love Ned. I always have, and I always will. We've been talking about getting married for a long time. And if you—don't want to stay here in the States, if we're not in a relationship—"

He reached for her hands again, and Nancy released a dismayed gasp, trying to back away from him. The touch of his skin against hers made her heart beat harder, but not in pleased anticipation. She didn't want to hurt him; she wanted him to realize how upset and uncomfortable he was making her, and stop.

"What are you doing?"

Nancy saw Ned stride up beside her, and gave her hands a hard jerk. Sasha released her, and she rubbed her wrists as Ned stepped in front of her, facing Sasha.

"You came and confused her," Sasha said, frowning. "She and I were close until you arrived."

"So when she told you that we're planning on getting married, what? That was all me?"

Sasha nodded. "You do not appreciate her. Not as I do."

"Why were you touching her just now?"

Sasha frowned again, but didn't answer. He raised his chin.

"Babe, you okay?"

"I'm okay," she said quietly.

Ned reached for her hand, and she laced her fingers through his, taking a deep breath.

When he saw it, Sasha released an angry growl that made Nancy's knees weak. She wanted so badly to get away from him. She couldn't imagine how she had ever thought he was cute, had ever trusted him to be around her, not anymore.

Ned glanced over at her, and Nancy saw his jaw tighten. He had never liked seeing her upset.

Then Sasha took a swing at Ned.

Ned released Nancy's hand and decked Sasha with a single punch. As Sasha groaned and comforted his jaw, his lean dancer's body sprawled on the sand, Ned gave his hand a rapid shake.

"We're done," Ned said. "You try to take her anywhere alone again and this won't end with one punch."

Then he reached for Nancy's hand again. She glanced down at Sasha one more time; the bruise would be bad, but Sasha was still conscious, and she thought that maybe his pride had been hurt most. She hoped so, anyway.

They had walked maybe twenty steps when Nancy felt the adrenaline start to bleed off, leaving her trembling a little. Ned made a soft inquisitive sound, then wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Hey," he murmured.

"Mmm." She shook her head. "Thanks."

"Anytime."

"Remind me to ice your hand."

"And then maybe kiss it better?"

Nancy chuckled. She was still trembling. "I'll do more than that," she promised.

Sasha didn't rejoin their group for at least half an hour; she saw him with Marina and another girl. While Bess and George knew what was going on, Nancy hadn't wanted to talk about it with the rest of the group—but she saw Bess murmur something to Tommy, and then Tommy was heading across the sand. Ned's hand was reassuring against hers as they both watched the two guys talk.

"I wish I didn't feel guilty," Nancy whispered. She wanted to bury her face against Ned's muscular shoulder and forget about the world around them.

"I wish you didn't, too. Because you shouldn't." Ned moved so they were on their sides facing each other, sharing an oversized beach blanket spread on the sand. He reached up and stroked her cheek, then moved so the tip of his nose touched hers. The feel of his breath sent a soft shiver down her spine. "I told you I'd take care of it. And one day you'll be my wife, and all you'll have to do is flash a wedding ring..."

She gave him a slow, sweet grin, one that went all the way to her eyes; he was too close to even see her lips. "Show off that I belong to someone."

He shook his head a little. "Show off that someone belongs to you," he said. "Someone who adores you, who loves everything about you, who will _never_ give you any cause to even look at anyone else and wonder if the grass might be greener."

"Because it isn't," she whispered, her lashes fluttering down as his lips gently brushed against her skin. "I want to be with you all the time. For the rest of our lives..."

"Yes," Ned whispered. "Baby..."

Nancy wasn't sure how much time had passed when she heard someone unceremoniously plop down onto the sand beside them. Ned's hand was buried in Nancy's hair, and she was gripping his back tightly, and both of them panted when they broke their kiss. She had been half a second away from draping her leg over him, too, and doing something _very_ inappropriate, in front of everyone.

"So Em says we need some more drinks," Bess said, her tone almost bored. "And I thought I'd just... y'know. Not be an aunt in nine months?"

"Bess!" Nancy's flush deepened a little more as she glanced up at her friend, who was grinning. "We—"

"Are maybe celebrating the honeymoon a little early, and I don't blame you. C'mon, you can cool off."

Nancy wasn't sure what had finally gotten the message through to Sasha, but for the rest of the picnic, he slowly began to act like his normal self, the charming, sweet guy she had first met. For a while she still saw that tension in his shoulders and in his jaw, and once she caught him directing a burning glance her way, but Ned was by her side for the rest of the day. They didn't engage in any more overt PDA, but he had his fingers laced between hers, he dropped kisses on the crown of her head and she ran her fingers through his sun-lightened hair, they slathered sunscreen on each other and laughed together.

She hadn't wanted to hurt Sasha; she still didn't. But if that was what it took...

After they returned from the garage, confirming that Keith's brakes had almost certainly been sabotaged, Ned announced to the group that he was tired and would be heading to bed—and exchanged a significant glance with Nancy. Nancy stayed on the couch in the main room with Bess and George, trying to keep from fidgeting or glancing toward the hallway leading to the bedrooms. When Eloise answered the phone to find Seth on the other end and excused herself to talk to him in private, Bess chuckled.

"Go," she told Nancy, her eyes sparkling. "We'll cover for you."

"Maybe _you_ will," George shot back. Nancy turned wide eyes on her. "I'm kidding," she reassured her. "Go on. Did you think we wouldn't notice that you weren't in the room with us? We were just glad you didn't have to use the futon."

Nancy was so eager to go, but she still paused. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Go." Bess fluttered her fingers. "Go finish what you two were trying to do earlier on the beach."

Nancy blushed, hoping that the low light would disguise it. "Thanks, guys," she murmured, rising to her feet.

Ned's bedroom door was unlocked, but when she opened his door, he was asleep, a book open and face-down on his bare chest. She very gently closed the door behind her, crossing to kneel beside his bed. The desk lamp cast a warm golden glow over his handsome features.

"Mmm." Ned inhaled, then slowly opened his eyes. "Oh, sorry—I didn't mean to fall asleep."

She smiled at him. "It's all right," she said. "And if you just want to sleep together, we can. Bess and George figured it out, and they don't care."

"Oh." He reached for her, cupping her cheek, and she nuzzled against his palm. "Yeah. Let's get some rest, maybe naked..."

Nancy giggled. "So, not a lot of rest, then."

"You need me to tire you out first, beautiful?"

"I think I promised to kiss your hand better. And then..." She peered at him through her lashes. "Then let's see who tires out who."

Ned reached for her, tugging her onto the bed, and they both laughed. "I like the sound of that."

\--

The trip home from the police station, after Emily and Nancy had survived Lyons's attempt to blow them up, was quiet. Nancy's arms were as limp as spaghetti, now that the adrenaline had worn off, now that she wasn't focused on helping put together the case against their would-be murderer.

She had been so afraid that she wouldn't see Ned or anyone she loved ever again. Lyons had come so close to succeeding at his plan, and if the Coast Guard ship hadn't been nearby, if they hadn't managed to free their arms so they could swim, if he hadn't been taken into custody... Nancy shivered.

"Cold?" Ned asked softly. The radio was playing, but it was just a low murmur. "Or just upset?"

"Upset." She was a little cold as well, but her clothes had dried out some. "I can't believe I fell for that stupid trick."

Ned reached over and patted her arm. "You didn't know," he said, his voice gentle. "And if you hadn't shown, he probably would have killed Emily and then come after you. At least you two are safe now. I just hate how close he came..."

Nancy shivered again. "All over a stupid misunderstanding," she sighed, slumping back in her seat.

"Hmm?"

Nancy explained what Lyons had told her and Emily, about overhearing their conversation and mistaking Bess's outburst for confirmation that they knew about his past. He had been so gleeful, so proud of himself for finding what should have been a foolproof way to get rid of the two people who could bring him down. What made Nancy tremble was realizing how close he had been to succeeding.

She trailed off, and her stomach growled loudly.

Ned slowed the car. "Let's get you something to eat," he said. "I think Eloise is down to sports drinks and Gummi bears at the house."

Nancy looked down. "Drive-thru," she said ruefully. "There's no way you'd want to be seen in public with me like this."

"That's what you think," he said, and his fingertips brushed her hand. "I have an idea, though."

She had been looking forward to a long, hot shower, and then waiting impatiently for her aunt to go to bed so she could be with Ned. When he suggested that they get a room for the night, she hesitated for a moment, but just the thought of sharing a full-sized bed with him quieted her misgivings. Once he had checked them in, Nancy straightened her clothes as best she could and walked in with him, holding her chin up instead of acting ashamed or self-conscious. Ned was going to be her husband, and tonight might be the only night they would have together for a while—at least, a night that didn't involve sharing a creaking day bed in a cramped guest bedroom.

"Why don't you soak in a nice hot bath," Ned suggested. "I'll let them know you're okay and get us some food. Okay?"

She nodded, then stepped in close to him, drawing in that unique scent that was only his, the combination of soap, shampoo, aftershave, musk. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight, and she sniffled, closing her eyes.

"I don't want to let you go," he whispered, and she buried her face against his shoulder, squeezing her eyes tighter shut. "I almost went out of my mind today, when none of us knew where you were. I can't lose you, sweetheart. I'd never recover."

She clung to him, and when he boosted her in his arms, then kissed her eyelids, her cheekbones, her earlobes, she shivered. He brushed the softest kiss against her lips, then slowly lowered her to the floor.

"Bath?"

She nodded, then reached up and drew his face down to hers for a long, sweet kiss. "And if you hurry back, maybe you can join me," she suggested softly, then gazed up at him.

Ned growled quietly. "Take your time, beautiful," he said.

Nancy had no other choice, really, once Ned had left. She lined up the miniature toiletries as she waited for the tub to fill, glancing down at her ruined clothes with a little sigh. She had nothing else to put on, but if they aired out until morning, she could put them back on to get into the condo.

Then she snorted. Some walk of shame. Her disheveled appearance wasn't thanks to a passionate night spent in her boyfriend's arms—not yet, anyway.

Once the tub was full of steaming water, she stripped out of her clothes slowly, moaning at the soreness in her arms. The water was too hot at first, and she hissed, flinching back. Slowly, though, it began to feel good, and she lowered herself into it. She felt defenseless and drained, now that the case was over, and soon her eyes were drifting closed.

She woke when she heard a very quiet tapping at the bathroom door. "Honey?"

"Hey," she murmured, rousing a little. "Come in."

Ned stepped inside, smiling when he saw her. She had slid down so all but her head was under the water, but she sat up. When the cool air brushed her nipples, she shivered a little.

"Need some help?"

"Some help staying awake," she murmured, bringing her knees up. "Are you offering?"

He took his clothes off, and she noticed immediately that he was aroused. Being with him like this, where no one could walk in and interrupt them or shame them for what they were doing, felt almost decadent, just like that queen-sized bed in the next room, white sheets and a fluffy comforter, just for them.

"Condoms?"

"Way ahead of you," he murmured, and stepped into the tub behind her. He settled his back against the wall of the tub and she relaxed against him, sitting on his thigh, her head tucked between his neck and shoulder. Ned slid his arms around her and she closed her eyes with a long pleased sigh.

"What's for dinner?"

"Pizza. It seemed easiest." He kissed her temple, and from there he trailed kisses down, his breath warm against her skin. Her cheeks were flushed, because she had carefully submerged herself in the water, but a delighted warmth bloomed in her chest and prickled down her spine. Then he gently cupped one of her breasts, and she looked down, feeling her sex tingle gently as he rubbed his thumb back and forth over her hard nipple.

He kissed her shoulder, cupping her other breast too. She drew a deep breath, her chest expanding and shifting her breasts, and as he fondled her nipples, licking and gently sucking on her shoulder, she released the breath as a quiet moan.

"Good?"

"Mmm. Yes," she moaned.

"Why do I have a feeling that if I don't make you come soon, you'll fall asleep on me?"

Her sex twinged in answer. "I..."

"Shh. You've had a long day. I really should feed you and then tuck you into bed." He moved her hips and she threaded her fingers through his hair as he lowered his head to her and drew one pebbled nipple between his lips.

She panted as he suckled, still fondling the other nipple; she parted her legs slightly, and after the thought made her breath quicken a little, she took his unoccupied hand and guided it down.

Ned murmured appreciatively as she seated his hand over the join of her thighs. "Surely my beautiful fiancée," he breathed against her breast, "is too tired for sex..."

"Mmmm," she moaned softly. "If you don't stop soon I'll be riding you..."

He chuckled quietly. "And that's supposed to dissuade me?" he murmured, then began to lavish his attentions on her other breast, stroking her saliva-slicked nipple with his thumb. She gasped when his thumb grazed her clit under the water.

Then slowly, reluctantly, he released her just before she would have started rocking her hips, seeking friction, seeking his fingers. She knew they shouldn't have sex in the tub, but God, she loved the way he felt.

She briskly toweled off, hating the idea of eating in a towel, but she didn't want to put her clothes back on. She stepped out of the bathroom and saw Ned pulling some clothes out of a plastic bag: a pair of black lace panties and a matching bra, a pair of soft comfortable cotton pants and a blue tank top. "Thought you might want some clothes to change into," he told her with a smile.

Nancy dropped her towel and crossed to him, reaching up to slide her arms around his neck. Her soft breasts and still-firm nipples pressed against his bare chest, and the sensation made her shiver. "You are the sweetest," she murmured, pressing a kiss against his jaw, "most incredible man..."

"And after we have dinner," he told her, picking her up and giving her a long, hard kiss that left her heart pounding. "After that, you can show me your appreciation more thoroughly."

She chuckled. "By putting on that lacy underwear just so you can pull it off me," she predicted.

"Whatever my girl wants, my girl gets," he told her.

Half the pizza was just the way she liked it, and Nancy devoured three pieces before she sat back with a contented sigh. She had put on the bra and panty set, and then Ned had objected to her covering either up. The rose-pink of her nipples showed through the tantalizing black lace, and the panties were a thong with double side straps and a minuscule triangle of fabric between. Several times she had caught him casting admiring glances at the bare creamy skin and gentle curves on display.

"I don't want to get this pretty underwear dirty," she told him, standing slowly. She reached for the side straps of her panties. "So let me take them off before you have me soaking them."

He gave her a slow, appreciative grin. "Yes," he growled. "Slow..."

She undressed slowly, seductively, giving him a cheeky grin as she turned around and bent over, then faced him to slowly take off her bra. He had just seen her naked, but he gazed at her like he hadn't seen her this way in months. Then he pushed his own underwear down and slid his arm around her waist.

"Finished with dinner?"

She nodded, gazing up into his dark eyes, hooded and glowing with unabashed lust. He was all hard muscle, his skin so beautifully warm against hers. She wanted to nuzzle and nestle against him, and she pressed her breasts against his chest, pressing a kiss where his neck met his shoulder. His fingertips trailed up her spine, his other hand resting on her ass.

Then he gently laid her on the bed, and he gently stroked and kissed her, growling quietly when he saw the marks on her wrists and ankles where she had been restrained. His fingertips trailed over her inner thighs until her knees were bent and her legs were wide open in invitation. He nuzzled against her breasts, kissing her everywhere but her hard nipples, and she sighed at the sweet torture of it.

Once she couldn't hold back any longer, she cupped Ned's hip and gave it a little shove, so he was on his back in the middle of their big bed. The springs didn't make a sound as she straddled his hips, and she purred in pleasure. He grinned as he gazed up at her, his own hands coming up to cup her hips.

"Hey beautiful," he murmured appreciatively.

"Speak for yourself," she told him, reaching down to part the lips of her sex. Both of them moaned when the slick, warm flesh between her legs touched his cock, enfolding his girth. From his gentle teasing and fondling, she was already wet, her sex tender and flushed in need. His cock was hard and hot, and she was trembling a little as she angled her hips.

She gasped as the nub of her clit, swollen and hypersensitive, rubbed directly against the firm heat of his cock. The sensation was incredible, and Ned watched her as she ground against him, stroking the warm, silky cream of her arousal over his erection, preparing both of them for what they both knew she wanted. She shivered each time her clit touched his cock, a bright flush rising in her cheeks as she panted, and Ned groaned in approval as her hands stole up to fondle her breasts. He watched her tease her own nipples to even harder points, rolling them, pinching them, rubbing them with her thumbs, her sex rubbing firmly against his.

Ned didn't guide her; his hands were resting warm against her hips, moving with her as she pleasured herself against him. Her soft lips parted as she began to moan and whimper, and when she angled her hips again, he saw her lashes flutter at the new sensation. Knowing that he was enjoying this made her feel incredibly sexy, and she wondered if he would roll her over as she propped her palms on either side of him, ignoring the soreness in her arms, and began to rock harder, rubbing her tender flesh in rough strokes over his cock. Her arousal had left him gloriously warm and slick against her.

"Yes," he told her, holding her hips but leaving her in control. "Yes, baby. You look so damn sexy and beautiful. I love how wet you are. You're gonna feel so, so fucking good. Make yourself come, baby. Let yourself come."

She released an anguished groan as the tension coiled even tighter in her, low in her belly, in her womb. She made her strokes harder, faster, then gasped as her hips first jolted.

"Come," Ned said.

Her brow knit, and she sobbed as she jolted against him. Her spine arched and she cried out, and just the pressure between them, the pressure against her clit, made her jerk. Her orgasm crashed over her in waves, and she hardly knew what she was doing as she collapsed to him, still grinding her clit and sex against his cock, feeling his chest against her pebbled nipples, feeling his hands cup her ass and give her a gentle squeeze. Her shoulders and hips kept jerking, and her long pleading moan vibrated against Ned's sweat-dampened skin. She didn't want it to ever end.

Then, slowly, Ned shifted his hips. The head of his cock touched her between her legs.

She whimpered as he moved inside her, as he filled her, the underside of his shaft already incredibly well lubed thanks to her using him as her own personal masturbation aid. She was still boneless, and she couldn't move; only her hips and shoulders still jerked with the aftershocks of her incredible orgasm.

He took her hips and gently moved her in position, and she moaned loudly as he buried the full length of his cock inside her, her tender walls pulsing gently against the intrusion. She was still on top of him, but she was powerless. She buried her head against his chest and sobbed something meaningless when he first began to weakly rock his hips, as she felt the barest movement of him inside her. She cried out when the coarse hair beneath his belly button teased her still-throbbing clit.

Slowly, after a few long, lingering kisses, Nancy shifted her weight and brought her knees in to cradle Ned's hips. She pushed herself up, and then—

" _Ned!_ " She cried out as he thrust his hips up, driving back inside her in a rapid stroke. "So good, so _good_..."

His thumb brushed against her clit and she fucked him hard, bouncing on top of him, meeting his thrusts. Her breasts jolted with each stroke and she sobbed as he kept stroking her clit, her hips writhing, the tender hollow of her sex greedy for the perfect fit of his cock. She could hear Ned panting harshly under her, and when he reached up and gave one nipple a gentle tweak, she gasped out a silent scream, her second orgasm even stronger than the first. One last hard jolt of his hips and she was collapsing to him again, her inner flesh clenching and releasing, drawing his seed deep inside her.

Fuck. Well, she probably would have tackled him if he had stopped what they were doing to go for a condom.

His cock twitched inside her when she kissed his chest, flicking her tongue against the salty warmth of his skin. The tip of his usually-flat nipple was hard as she rasped her tongue against it. God, she was going to need another shower. She couldn't remember ever being this wet before.

Ned shifted and nuzzled against her temple. "Impatient," he murmured fondly, stroking his hand over her hair. "I was going to make sure you didn't raise a finger tonight..."

She smiled. "We still have time," she pointed out. "And such a big bed to take advantage of..."

"Mmm." He rubbed his hand down her back and squeezed her ass again. "I love you so much," he whispered.

Her throat began to ache a little as tears formed a lump there. "I love you too," she whispered, pressing a kiss against his chest. Then she moved to look into his eyes as he stroked her back. "Are you sure we have to wait another year?"

When he realized what she meant, he laughed heartily, but his eyes were warm with love. "Not for this," he told her, drawing her down to him for another long, sweet kiss. "Definitely not for this."


End file.
